


CS SVU

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alex x OFC x Casey, E/O, F/F, F/M, OC/OC - Freeform, Wolf people!, baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to know, go to Chicken Smoothie and find it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK!

[http://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/viewtopic.php?f=66&t=2463956](http://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/viewtopic.php?f=66&t=2463956)

 

Jackson got a disposable phone and called the detective who was after him, Megan. He was sick of her and wanted her off his back.  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The young almost blonde smiled to herself as she hummed and nodded along to her radio. Sighing, she picked up the phone, and asked "Who is this?"  
Jackson chuckled and smirked. "You don't know? You're not much of a detective. I suggest you stay out of my way. I would hate for a pretty little thing like you to get hurt as well."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective growled a bit as she recognized that voice as the man she had been following from White Haven. Snorting, she said "Jackson..." as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't think so..."  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ At the park~  
The young waitress had finished her shift at the diner early, and now she was at the park with her little girl. She smiled and hummed a bit as she pushed the five year old on one of the somewhat old green and red swings.  
Jackson chuckled and nodded. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my business. I'm not the only one you've gone up against and plenty of people would love to have your information to them. I don't have to give it to them, if you stay off my back. Well, lookie there. Right on time. I'm sorry, detective. Our talk has to be cut short. I have to go remind a mom to watch her kid."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective growled again as she narrowed her eyes at the phone, she knew that he could not see her through it and was almost glad for that, almost...Sighing, she shook her head, then gasped as she thought of Liv and Noah and quick like hung up the phone. Dialing Liv's number, she sat tense then sighed with relief when Liv picked up. "Liv! Are you and Noah-"  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
Olivia cut the younger detective off, saying "Megan, Noah is sleeping next to me, Hun...Why, what's the matter Delarosa?" She sighed a bit as Megan told her 'a certain someone' had called and said something about a mother and child. "Well, it wasn't me and Noah, so you can cross us off the list..."  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ At the park~  
The young waitress smiled as her daughter giggled and bounced a little bit in the seat, seeming quite happy as she pumped her legs as though this were going to help get her to go any faster. The young mother smiled, then tensed as she felt the hair on her neck prickling...  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Outside running  
A smallish reddish brown and white wolf with blue brown eyes with silver flecks, and golden highlights in her fur, ran under the city lights as she panted a bit. Her paws thudded against the dirt and grass of the forest path, until she hit tarmac again and raced down the streets quickly, leaping bushes and landing behind an apartment building... The red head that emerged from the shadows after putting clothes back on, ran upstairs to Elliot's apartment and called "I'm home~!"  
Jackson laughed and threw away the phone. He smirked and headed to the park. He knew he had gotten the message through to the detective and that was enough for him.  
Elliot had just got out of the shower and started getting dressed. "Welcome home!"  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective sighed as she said "Yeah, yeah Olivia...I-I guess I'm just...I dunno..." she sighed again. "I'm going to call Novak and see if she knows anything..." Sighing again, she dialed the number.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
Olivia shook her head as she said "Okay, Megan..." and ended the call before the other started dialing. Rubbing her forehead, the brown haired detective decided to give Alexandra a call and see if she could help.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ At the park~  
The young waitress smiled as her daughter again giggled, and she momentarily forgot the sensation of hair prickling. Smiling, she hummed to her little girl as she pushed the swing.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Back inside  
The redhead smiled as she yipped "Elliot!" and threw herself at him, smiling as she waited for him to burst into laughter as he always did and stroke her red curls.  
Jackson smirked as he watched the mom and child and walked over to them. He chuckled and thought up a plan.  
Casey heard her phone go off and answered it. "Hello? Novak here."  
Alex was just waiting for something to happen when she heard her phone go off. She answered it and smiled. "Alex here."  
Elliot burst into laughter and started stroking her red curls. "Hello, Jessica. I'm glad you're home."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective sighed as she said "Hi, Casey. I need you to check something for me...You got time?"  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
Olivia shook her head, then said "Oh! Hey Alex. Um...Meg- Delarosa seems on edge lately...Any recommendations, like a certain doctor or medicine or...?"  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ At the park~  
The young waitress looked back and saw the man. "Um...may I help you?" she asked, not seeing a child or dog. Sighing as her phone went off, she said "Hold that thought. Can you watch her, while I take this?"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Back inside  
The redhead smiled as she nuzzled into his hand a bit and nodded. "You should invite Liv over, with Noah" she said.  
Casey smiled at her words and nodded. "Of course. I've always got time for you. What do you need?"  
Alex sighed and nodded. "Yes, but it depends on what you mean by on edge. I'd have to see her, or her tell me, or she'd have to see another doctor. I need to know the exact problem."  
Jackson smiled at her and nodded. "I was just enjoying the park. Of course I can! Take your call!"  
Elliot smiled and looked down at her. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective smiled a bit as she heard this from Casey. She nodded her head as she said "I need...to know if there have been any recent cases of assaults. The suspect would be a man in his early thirties, dark hair and light eyes."  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman made a soft sort of sound as she looked to where little Noah was asleep at. Shaking her head, she softly said "She's...She was a bit jumpy the passed day or two, and just today she called me in a panic asking if Noah was okay..."  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ At the park~  
The woman returned the smile as she said "Oh, thank you!" and went off to take the call.  
The five year old looked up at him innocently.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Back inside  
She smiled as she nodded up at the detective. Humming, she said "What's for breakfast?"  
Casey looked it up and gasped as she got the results. "I think you need to see this. I'm sending the results to you. There are at least five cases of assault with a suspect fitting that description. They're all against women with no common ties together that I can find."  
Alex nodded and sighed. "I see... Any anxiety medicine should help with that. Do you need me to write a prescription and send it?"  
Jackson nodded and smirked. He waited until she was completely out of sight then picked the child up and started taking her away.  
Elliot chuckled and smirked. "Only your favorite breakfast." He smiled and went over to get it.  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective made a soft sort of sound as she said "Alright, send em over..." and shivered a little bit as she waited for it to get there. She swallowed as she opened the email file for the results once it had sent, trembling faintly as she saw that it fit the MO for Jackson perfectly..."Two of them had kids, but one was a teenaged boy and one was an adult girl already left home by then..."  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman smiled and hummed as she said "Yeah, that would be great Alex. Thank you for your help."  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ At the park~  
The woman sighed as she listened to her boss yammer on about the flood of customers, looked like she was back to work...  
The five year old let out a cry for mommy as she squirmed.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Back inside  
She smiled and clapped as she looked up at him and softly said "Yay! Bring it, bring it!"


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ///////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope

Casey nodded and sighed. "Yea. Do you think you have a lead on the suspect? I would love to get this guy off the streets! Everybody would be much safer without him."  
Alex nodded and started writing the prescription. "Alright. I'll take care of it. You're welcome."  
Jackson gently bounced her up and down to calm her and kept walking. "Sssshhh. It's ok."  
Elliot got it on two plates, one for her and one for him, then brought it over to her. "Here you go."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective made a soft sort of sound as she shivered a bit and said "Yeah, I think I may know the guy...It started up in White Haven, where I worked, and on a hunch I followed a lead that led me here..."  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman smiled and hummed as she said "Thanks again. And send it soon, I think the woman has worried herself enough."  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ At the park~  
The woman sighed as she hung up her phone and walked back towards the park playground. Realizing her daughter was gone, she gave a cry as she began to run for the street...  
The five year old cried again as she looked at the man and trembled.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Back inside  
She smiled and nodded as she took her plate and said "Thank you! Do we have any food left for Poseidon?" she asked.  
Casey nodded and sighed. "I see... Well, I hope you catch him. I would hate for anything else to happen because of him. He's caused enough trouble."  
Alex nodded and sighed. "Alright. I'll send it over as soon as I can. I better get off so I can get this done. Talk to you later?"  
Jackson smirked and brought her to a special spot in the woods. He sat her in a chair and made sure all the doors and windows were locked. "Calm down."  
Elliot nodded and made a bowl of leftover food for Posedion. "Welcome! Of course I do!"  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective made a soft sort of sound as she asked "Are you going to prosecute this one, or will it be Alex? Or are you two going to work together?"  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman smiled and hummed as she said "Yeah, talk to you later. I'm waiting to see if Elliot calls me...." she laughed.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ At the park~  
The woman shivered as she ran down the street, begun to pant as she looked round and then she saw Megan's apartment...M...Megan?  
The five year old shivered as she looked up at the man and whimpered. She shook her head.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Back inside  
She smiled and hummed as she said "Thank you, again. Oh! Poseidon says thank you, too." she giggled, as the dog barked.  
Casey sighed and thought for a minute. "Probably both of us. We want to nail this guy! I don't want him to have a chance of getting away free."  
Alex hung up the phone and went back to writing the prescription. He finished writing it and sent it.  
Jackson smiled and handed her a toy. "I'm not gonna hurt you, sweetie. You're safe here."  
Elliot laughed and nodded. "Welcome! You know I'd do anything for you!"  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective nodded as she softly said "Makes sense..." Hearing a knock at her door, she softly said "I...I think someones at my door, talk to you later?"  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman sighed as she glanced at little Noah, still sleeping soundly, and she went and picked him up and rocked him.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ At the park~  
The woman cried softly as she knocked at the apartment door and waited...  
The five year old shivered as she looked up at the man and coughed a bit, looking at the toy  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Back inside  
She smiled and hummed as she said "Yes, yes I know. Now...Go call Liv!" And Poseidon barked again.  
Casey nodded and sighed. "Alright. See you later." She hung up the phone and went back to checking anything else about the possible suspect.  
Alex sighed and went back to her work before then.  
Jackson took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "I know. It's cold here. I don't have much of a place since I've been on the run from that detective."  
Elliot chuckled and nodded. "Alright. I'll go call her." He went to the other room and called Liv.  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective sighed a bit as she hung up as well, she walked to her door and opened it to see..."Leah?! What are you doing here? Where is Dana...?" she asked worriedly.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman waited for a call from the Pharmacist, when it came she had them send it to her apartment. She would have to sneak it in tea or something...She heard her phone and picked up. "Hello?"  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Megan's Apartment, some building in the woods~  
The woman cried softly as she waited, then looked up and said "Oh, Delarosa, some man took her!"  
The five year old shivered as she looked up at the man and whimpered again, shaking her head as she still cried, saying nothing.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Kitchen  
She smiled and hummed as she said "Yay!" and clapped a bit, sneaking with Poseidon to eavesdrop.  
Jackson sighed and gently wiped her tears. "Don't cry, sweetie. Don't cry. Your mom will learn not to leave you alone. She'll learn how to treat someone like they matter."  
Elliot smiled and sat on his couch. "Hey, Liv! Jessica kept bugging me until I finally called you. Sorry about not calling you earlier. I was cooking."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective gasped as she said "What?! I'm calling El and Liv!" and dialed El's number for his (cell or home whichever he isn't on)  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman smiled and chuckled as she said "Of course, of course...She wants me to come over, doesn't she?" she chuckled the question.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Megan's Apartment, some building in the woods~  
The woman cried softly as she nodded at Megan, saying in a whisper "Please...save my baby...."  
The five year old shivered as she looked up at the man and shook her head, not wanting any part of this. She just wanted her mother...  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Kitchen  
The redhead smiled as she and the silver sable German Shepherd listened in.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /////////////////////

Elliot nodded and chuckled. "Yep. I'm getting another call. Hand on." He picked up his other phone and sighed. "Go for El. What is it Megan?"  
Jackson sighed and sat on the bed right in front of her. "I'll get you some food a little bit later. I need to lay low for now. I hope you'll understand the truth and won't grow up to be like the other women."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective said "Elliot?! It's Megan, oh I guess you kind of knew that...Leah, her baby got kidnapped by a man in the park!"  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman sighed as she nodded and said "Go for it, El...Just, don;t forget about me in the process.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Megan's Apartment, some building in the woods~  
The woman cried softly as she listened...  
The five year old shivered as she looked up at the man and swallowed a bit, shaking slightly mopre as she watched him.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Kitchen  
The redhead sighed as she shook her head at this turn of events, ducking back in a moment  
Elliot nodded then gasped. "No way! What happened? Do you have a suspect? I can put on an APB and see what comes up."  
Jackson sighed and looked at the walls. "Once the detective leaves me alone, I'll return you to your mother. I just need to get back to my home."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective said "She left Dana with him a moment to talk to her Boss, and when she got back they were gone...I believe it is the man I followed from Pennsylvania, Jackson...I've got a couple email files here on cases he was suspect in. Please, do that. Should we call Novak or Alex and get a warrant?"  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman sighed as she looked at her phone and wondered what was going on.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Megan's Apartment, some building in the woods~  
The woman cried softly as she continued to listen...  
The five year old shivered as she looked up at the man and shook her head, then finally spoke, in a whisper, "Please...don't hurt me..."  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Kitchen  
The redhead made a soft sound s she looked up and trotted out, softly mouthing 'What is going on?'  
Elliot nodded and sighed. "Alright. I'll get right on that. You might want to call one of them while I set up the APB and try to get a warrant." He sighed and gave Jessica a 'in a minute' sign.  
Jackson smiled and gently rubbed her head. "I'm not going to hurt you, dear. Don't worry. You're not corrupted like the other women."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective said "Please, hurry! I have no idea what he will do to her..." Deciding to call Alex this time, she dialed the number after hanging up from Elliot, and waited for her to pick up.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman sighed as she looked at her phone and still wondered what was going on.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Megan's Apartment, some building in the woods~  
The woman cried softly as she waited for Alex to pick up...  
The five year old shivered as she looked up at the man and shook her head, saying "W-why...why are you not liking my mama and the detective?"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Kitchen  
The redhead made a soft sound as she watched her cousin and sighed softly as she shook her head and shivered a bit.  
Elliot nodded and sent out an APB. He sighed and started trying to get a warrant for her.  
Alex heard her phone go off and answered it. "Hello? Who is it?"  
Jackson sighed and looked at her. "It's not as much your mom I have a problem with as the detective. She's been after me and I've lost my home because of it. I just want her to leave me alone."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective said "It's Megan, I need a search warrant for Jackson -last name-'s house or apartment or whatever it is, quick! We think he kidnapped the daughter of Leah, a waitress that I met in Pennsylvania whom moved out here. Also, tell Casey you and she may be prosecuting a case veeery soon..."  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman sighed as she looked at her phone and still wondered what was going on.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Megan's Apartment, some building in the woods~  
The woman tried to calm herself.  
The five year old shivered as she looked up at the man and shook her head, saying "W-why? What did you do to hew, or to someone ewse?"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Kitchen  
The redhead made a soft sound as she nudged him and softly said "I think she's already getting it from someone..."  
Elliot nodded and sighed. "You're right! Oh, Liv!" He grabbed the phone and sighed. "Hey, Liv. I'm sorry. I was taking care of something for Megan."  
Alex nodded and started working on it. "I'm on it." It took a minute or two, but she got her search warrant. "Alright. Sending it to you."  
Jackson sighed and shook his head. "Everyone assumes I'm the bad guy. A women tried to take advantage of me. I fought back and got arrested for assault. I did some time and got out. Women have been coming after me trying to hurt me, thinking I'm a bad guy. I've been on the run ever since."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective said "Thank you, Alex." She took the warrant as soon as it came, and called the Captain, saying "Round up the troops!" as she ran to her car and brought Leah.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman sighed as she looked at her phone and still wondered what was going on. Nodding, she answered as she said "That's alright, Elliot." then sighed as she heard the text sound. "Think the Captain wants us..."  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Megan's Apartment, some building in the woods~  
The woman yelped softly as she was pulled along to the car  
The five year old looked up at him and nodded softly as she thought a moment. "Megan, fink you were the bad one? She came aftew you hewe?"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ With Elliot  
The redhead made a soft sound as she looked up at Elliot, appearing to hear the voice on the other end. "Elliot, canine time?" she asked softly, meaning herself.  
Elliot nodded and sighed. "Yea. We better see what she wants. I'll talk to you later." He got up and nodded. "Yep."  
Alex smiled and nodded. "Welcome, Megan. Anything for you."  
Jackson nodded and sighed. "Yea. I didn't want to take you, but I'm at my wit's end. I just want my life back. I'm hoping this will scare her away. Once she stops coming after me, I'll give you back to your mom. Until then, I'm gonna take care of you. Are you still cold?"  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective said "Yes. Remember to tell Casey!" and hung up, getting in the car with Leah and driving.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman sighed as she said "I think he wants us down at the station...Let's go" and nodded as she went down to her car and drove.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Megan's Apartment, some building in the woods~  
The woman sat quietly as she sat in the car  
The five year old looked up at him and nodded softly as she thought a moment. "What...what if she...she comes aftew you...b-because you...you took me?"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ With Elliot  
The redhead nodded as she shifted to her dog form, as a Wolf blooded one she had also the ability to turn into one dog that the Wolf power decided and hers was a German Shepherd cross. Smiling a dog smile, she trotted to him  
Alex nodded and called Casey, telling her about the situation at hand.  
Elliot smiled and petted her head. "I think we're needed down at the station. Come on!"  
Jackson sighed and gently held her hand. "Then I'll just keep running. I have nothing left to loose. I'm afraid you're the only person who will ever understand."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective drove down to the station, parking and getting out with Leah.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman sighed as she drove down to the station, putting Noah with the babysitter first before she went.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Megan's Apartment, some building in the woods~  
The woman kept quiet as she followed the other.  
The five year old looked up at him and nodded softly as she said "Why? Why they don't understand you?" she asked softly as she looked at the male.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ With Elliot  
The German Shepherd cross smiled a dog smile as she nosed his hand and waited for him to put the vest the had gotten for this on her, then she took off running for the door.  
Casey nodded and started heading to the station to find out the information.  
Elliot put on the vest then ran to the door. He opened the door for her then went to the car. He let he get into the car then started driving.  
Jackson sighed and shook his head. "They think I'm the bad guy. No one listens to a bad guy. Hey, are you hungry or do you need anything?"  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective walked into the station with Leah, rode the elevator, ad waited in the Squad room.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman shook her head as she arrived, getting out and heading in.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Megan's Apartment, some building in the woods~  
The woman kept quiet as she followed the other.  
The five year old looked up at him and nodded softly as she said "Why they do that? Hungwy..." she finished as her belly growled softly.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ With Elliot  
The German Shepherd cross barked softly as she raced down the hallway and down the stairs, waiting at the door for it to be opened, then going to the car and jumping in when he opened it.  
Casey headed to the squad room and smiled as she saw Megan.  
Elliot drove to the station then got out. He ran inside and quickly headed to the squad room.  
Jackson sighed and looked at her. "They think I'm a bad guy." He nodded and got up. He left the room then came back with some food. "Here you go."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- At home  
The almost blonde detective looked up and saw the other woman and nodded s she smiled back.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= Home  
The woman shook her head as she walked up to the Squad room and saw the other women, raising hand.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Megan's Apartment, some building in the woods~  
The woman kept quiet as she followed the other.  
The five year old looked up at him and nodded softly as she said "Why?" then shook her head as she yawned a bit. She took the food and ate it.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ With Elliot  
The German Shepherd cross barked happily as she ran through the door when it was opened, jumping round a bit and running into the elevator then bouncing into the hallway.  
Casey smiled and sat back as she waited to know what's going on.  
Elliot chuckled then ran into the squad room. "Alright. What's the plan?"  
Jackson sighed and sat back on the bed. "It's hard to explain. Let's just say some people have done everything they can to make me seem like a bad guy. They don't like me."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- SVU  
The almost blonde detective nodded at Elliot, then said "I know he assaulted a woman in White Haven, claims it was her doing it to him..."  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
(Whoops, forgot Cragen isn't there!) The woman glanced up as she heard the others and nodded. She said "First, what do we know about this guy?"  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ SVU, some building in the woods~  
The woman kept quiet as she stood.  
The five year old looked up at him and nodded softly as she said "I no understand growed ups...Maybe...Maybe Megan bewieved she had to bewieve what the overr people said?"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross barked again as she wagged her tail, then stopped short as she saw the two unfamiliar ADAs and growled softly. She had heard of them, but never seen them before.  
Casey nodded and sighed. "Alright. Was he ever convincted of assault or was he just a suspect?"  
Elliot nodded and sighed. "I believe he was convicted of assault, but he is suspect in other assault cases."  
Jackson nodded and gently kissed her head. "I don't either sometimes, kid. Once you're marked as a bad guy, you're marked for life. No one believes you after that."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- SVU  
The almost blonde detective nodded at Elliot as she said "What Elliot said...Also, he's pretty tall, has dark hair and light eyes, and this thing for little kids, though he's never come after one before this..."  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross gave another low growl as she tilted her head to the side and eyed the women, shaking her head a bit. She glanced up at Liv and nosed her hand as the woman bent to pet her.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
The woman nodded as she said "Great...what else can you tell me about this guy?" She glanced down as she heard the growling, and softly said "Oh, hey girl. Hey, it's okay, they're friendly...."  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ SVU, some building in the woods~  
The woman kept quiet as she stood.  
The five year old looked up at him and shook her head as she asked "Is she...bad fow thinking youwe bad?"


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Casey sighed and thought for a minute. "Why would he start going after kids now? It doesn't make sense."  
Elliot frowned and nodded. "Casey's right. You don't think he knew you two were friends and that's why he did this. Do you? If he knew that, he could know anything."  
Jackson smiled and shook his head. "No, sweetie. No. She's not bad. She's just trying to do her job."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- SVU  
The almost blonde detective nodded at Elliot again as she thought a moment. "Oh, no..." she said as rubbed her forehead. "Oh my God, he knew I was after him this whole time...He's doing it to try and get rid of me..."  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross gave another low growl as she tilted her head at the voices, hearing the sigh of the woman and shaking herself.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
Sighing, the brown haired Detective gave one last pet then looked at the others. "Guys..." she said "Wait...where is Alex?" she asked.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ SVU, some building in the woods~  
The woman kept quiet as she stood.  
The five year old looked up at him and closed her eyes for a moment. "Then why? You like me?" she asked suddenly.  
Elliot frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't your fault. This man obviously isn't right in the head. We're going to find him and make him pay for this."  
Alex ran into the room, panting and out of breath. "Sorry... There was a... crash on the highway. The roads were... backed up for miles."  
Jackson chuckled and lightly smiled at her. "I must admit, I do like little kids, but not in a weird way. That could be another reason people think I'm bad. A guy likes little kids and all of the sudden he's creepy."  
XD}  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- SVU  
The almost blonde detective made a quiet sort of sound as she looked up at the man and nodded, then sighed as she shook her head. "I can't help feeling that it is though..."  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross gave yet another low growl as she heard the new voice, lifting her head to see a pretty blonde with glasses. Baring her teeth a bit, she lowered her head and crept forwards.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
Sighing, the brown haired Detective tried to give the dog a warning look, then glanced at Alex. "Oh...well then, that is alright"  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ SVU, some building in the woods~  
The woman kept quiet as she stood.  
The five year old looked up at him and closed her eyes for a moment. "That's not cweepy! Maybe the guy likes kids becauwse he wants some of his own one day! Elliot sighed and shook his head. "It's not your fault, Megan. That man is crazy. We will find him, though." Alex noticed Jessica and smiled at her. "Hi, girl. What are you doing here?"

Jackson nodded and sighed. "Exactly. I want to have kids of my own someday, but no girl will ever accept me now. I want to settle down and have a family, but I can't do that while I'm running."

Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- SVU

The almost blonde detective nodded at the man and sighed as she said "Alright, Elliot..." She glanced down at the dog and said "Is that your dog?"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross growled softly again as she looked at the woman and tilted her head back. She backed up a bit, then moved forward again as she snorted.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
Sighing, the brown haired Detective watched the dog closely as Alex tried to interact with her.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ SVU, some building in the woods~   
The woman kept quiet as she stood.  
The five year old looked up at him and nodded as she softly asked "You like any girws? How many kids you want? Kids awe fun!"

Elliot nodded and sighed. "Yes. She's my dog. She wanted to come with. I'm hope it's ok." Casey smiled and nodded. "Yea. She's really cute!" Alex smiled and held out her hand. "It's ok, girl. I'm a friend. Really." Jackson chuckled and nodded. "Yes. I like one girl, but she'll never feel the same. I want two, a boy and a girl." Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- SVU The almost blonde detective nodded at the man and said "Oh no, of course it is alright. Liv seems to know her quite well...But...why does she seem so...not like she likes us?" Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU The German Shepherd cross growled softly again as she shook her head a bit and pawed at her muzzle. She shivered a bit at being called cute, then swallowed as she looked at Casey. Giving one quick sniff at the hand, she moved slowly towards Casey with her head down, after flicking her tail across Alex's hand. Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= SVU She smiled as she saw that the dog seemed to be doing a bit better with them now, and nodded at Megan. Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ SVU, some building in the woods~ The woman kept quiet as she stood. The five year old looked up at him and nodded as she softly said "Is it...Megan? Mama is hew fwiend...A boy and a girw! Maybe I could be their fwiend" Elliot nodded and sighed. "Good. Um... Well, she's just protective. That's all. She wants to make sure she can trust everyone." Alex smiled as she looked at the dog and walked more towards where everyone was. Casey noticed the dog coming towards her and bent down. "Hi, girl. Hi. You're so cute and you have such pretty eyes." Jackson nodded and sighed. "Yea. It's her. If I ever have kids, I'll make sure they can play with you. You're such a sweet little girl. Smart too." Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- SVU The almost blonde detective nodded at the man and said "Well, that makes sense. Casey is right, she is cute" Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU The German Shepherd cross snorted and shook her head as she looked up at the woman. She shivered faintly and backed up, then watched her with soft eyes. Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= SVU She smiled as she looked at Alex and said "Hey Alex..." then glanced at Elliot. "El, how they doing with that APB?" Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ SVU, some building in the woods~ The woman kept quiet as she stood. The five year old looked up at him and smiled as she nodded and said "Yay! Dana is smart, Dana is so smart! So sweet and smart." she giggled. Elliot nodded and looked at Liv. "Yep. Well, they said they would call me if they got a hit and..." His phone went off and he answered it. "Uh huh. Yea. Thanks." He hung up and looked at them. "He was spotted entering a home in the woods near the park." Casey smiled and held her hand out, as a symbol of friendship. "It's ok, girl. I won't hurt you. Come here. I want to see you." Alex smiled and looked at Elliot. "Hey, Liz. Really?!?! Well, we better find the house then!" Jackson chuckled and nodded. "You sure are, kid. It's adorable." Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- SVU The almost blonde detective nodded at the man as she stood by and waited for a moment. "Oh! I know that house!" she gasped as she pictured it's somewhat crumbling exterior. Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU The German Shepherd cross glanced up at the woman and shivered her pelt again. Shaking her head, she moved a bit closer to sniff. Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= SVU She nodded as she looked at the man, then leaned forward with anticipation as he spoke. Nodding at Alex, she said "Well, what are we waitin for? Let's get going!" Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ SVU, some building in the woods~ The woman kept quiet as she stood, not yet daring to hope The five year old looked up at him and smiled as she giggled. She clapped her hands and said "I am, I am!"


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gtdfgfgfd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> defrer

Elliot nodded and looked at them. "Alright. Megan, lead the way! You know where the house is, so we'll follow you. Casey, stay here with my dog, please. I don't want her getting hurt."  
Alex hopped up and nodded. "You're right. Let's head out. There's no time to loose!"  
Casey nodded and lightly smiled at the dog. "Of course I will, El. Looks like we're hanging out today, girl."  
Jackson smiled and pulled out a phone. "You are. I need to call Megan and let her know you're ok. Oh, and my name's Jackson, sweetie." He gently ticked her then dialed Megan's number.  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- SVU  
The almost blonde detective nodded at the man as she began to walk towards the elevators and shook her head. She began to run as soon as they had hit round floor, not seeming to hear her ring tone.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross glanced up and whined a bit as she looked at Elliot, she shook her head as she ran to him and pawed.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded as she began to follow the others and made a soft sort of sound.  
Alex ran after Megan and tilted her head. "Is that your phone ringing or is it mine?"  
Elliot sighted and looked at her. "This man could be dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt. Stay with Casey. Please."  
Casey sat smiled and looked at her. "Don't worry, girl. We'll have tons of fun."  
Jackson chuckled and nodded. "I'm waiting for her to pick up. Would you like to talk to her too?"  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- SVU  
The almost blonde detective nodded as she ran. She glanced up and said "Huh? Wait, what?"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross snorted as she nosed at her Police vest. Uh, hello Elliot? What if YOU get hurt?  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded as she walked after the blonde detective.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ SVU, some building in the woods~  
The woman kept quiet as she followed after Megan  
The five year old looked up at him and smiled as she giggled again. "Yes, yes!"  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ SVU, some building in the woods~  
The woman kept quiet as she followed after Megan  
The five year old looked up at him and smiled as she giggled again. She clapped her hands nd said "Talk to her, talk to her!"  
Alex sighed and looked at her. "Someone's phone is going off and I think it's yours!"  
Elliot sighed and gently rubbed her head. "I'll be fine, girl. Stay here. Please."  
Casey sighed and waited for the dog to agree to stay.  
Jackson smiled and nodded. "Alright. You can. Do you want to talk to her before or after me?"  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- SVU  
The almost blonde detective sighed as she looked down. "Oh!" she said as she pulled it out.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross dropped her head with a sigh and laid down, trail curling up.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case pending= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She shook her head as she continued to walk.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ SVU, some building in the woods~  
The woman kept quiet as she followed after Megan  
The five year old looked up at him and smiled as she giggled again. "After you!"  
Alex nodded and sighed. "Answer it!" She was a bit worried and impatient, since it had to do with a kidnapped kid.  
Casey went over to Jessica and sat next to her. "I'll take good care of her. It's ok, girl. I'm here for you."  
Elliot nodded and ran after Megan.  
Jackson nodded and chuckled. "Alright. Hello, Megan. Long time, no see. It seems I've found a friend of yours."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- SVU  
The almost blonde detective sighed as she picked up the phone. "Jackson..." she hissed, putting a finger to her lips. "What do you want with her?"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross flicked her tail once then snorted. She flicked her ears back and sighed a dog like sigh.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She shook her head as she continued to walk.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ SVU, some building in the woods~  
The woman kept quiet as she followed after Megan, but wanted to speak  
The five year old looked up at him and sighed as she listened to him. She shook her head as she listened.  
Jackson laughed and shook his head. "Haven't you figured it out? It's not what I want with her. It's what I want with you. I want you to leave me alone and stop following me. Now, I think she wants to talk to you." He smiled at her and held the phone to her ear.  
Alexander nodded and kept quiet.  
Elliot nodded at Megan's symbol and kept quiet.  
Casey smiled and gently petted her head. "I just love dogs and you really are cute. I've heard dogs are great listeners. Is that true?"  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- SVU  
The almost blonde detective growled softly q bit as she listened to what the man had to offer in conversation. "Why would I give up? You kidnapped a child...sick..." she snorted. "Dana?!" she yelped softly.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ SVU, some building in the woods~  
The woman kept quiet but wanted to scream.  
The five year old shook her head again as she tried to listen in on the conversation. Looking up at the man, she nodded. "Megan. Mama is worried? Okay. Okay. You...N- Okay Megan, I'll try..." she sighed.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross snorted again as she flicked her ears up and rolled her eyes to look at the ADA. Shaking her head, she gave a sigh as she nodded.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She shook her head as she saw the motion and stayed silent.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gfrtfhg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fegrggghb

Jackson took the phone back and smirked. "That's enough. Sick? Me? You're the one who's been chasing after an innocent man. I've lost my whole life because of women like you!"  
Alex sighed and listened to what she could.  
Elliot sighed and tried to silently comfort the mom.  
Casey nodded and kept petting her. "Well, I kind of like this girl, but I don't know if she likes me back. I'm so confused."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- SVU  
The almost blonde detective growled again as he took the phone away from the girl. "Yiu had at least fifty pounds on the girl, if not more..." To the others, she mouthed We are gonna walk. She didnt want to risk him hearing the car engines.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ SVU, some building in the woods~  
The woman shuddered as she ducked her head into his shoulder.  
The five year old shook her head as she sighed and tried to listen again.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross looked up at the woman and tilted her head. She appeared to nod at Casey as she lay there.  
We should totally have it be that, Casey decided to try out an online service for meeting singles, and it was Jessica, bc Elliot kept bothering her bout not having someone so she went online  
And then Cabot likes her too and so we have our whole love triangle)  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She shook her head as she tried to listen in as well  
Jackson sighed and shook his head. "You have no idea. She was drunk, or at least pretending to be. I tried not to hurt her, but I couldn't let her do what she was trying to. She ruined my life. I just want it back. I will give Dana back, but I need your promise that you will leave me alone."  
Alex nodded and followed her.  
Elliot held her close and gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.  
Casey sighed and kept rubbing her head. "She's beautiful and sweet, but shy. I don't know if she likes me."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- SVU  
The almost blonde detective snorted as she said "She was drunk? She seemed pretty sober when we got there..." as she shook her head and continued to walk.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ SVU, some building in the woods~  
The woman hiccupped a bit as she sniffled and nodded at him, letting him comfort her.  
The five year old shook her head as she sighed and continued to try to listen.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross looked up at the woman again and snorted as she flicked her ears. She lifted a paw and whined.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She walked after the others silently.  
Jackson sighed and nodded. "She was. If you paid attention to the case record, you would see an officer took a drug test and found out she was drunk."  
Alex sighed and kept walking.  
Elliot lightly smiled and kept comforting her, wanting her to feel better.  
Casey looked at her and sighed. "She's a friend of Elliot. I don't really talk to her. I'm a bit afraid to. What if I mess everything up?"  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- Outside  
The almost blonde detective snorted as she said "Why would an officer doing a drug test find ALCOHOL?" as they walked. They were coming close to the woods and could see them up ahead.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Outside, some building in the woods~  
The woman gave a small smile of sorts as she looked up at the man.  
The five year old shook her head as she sighed and continued to try to listen.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross looked up at the woman and shook her head a bit, pawing at an ear. She licked a paw then licked at Casey's hand, or tried to.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Outside  
She walked after the others silently.  
Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't know what the test is called, ok?!?! All I know is they made her take some test and found out she was drunk. It never came out in court, though. I had a state assigned defense attorney. I couldn't afford my own. If I would've realized how awful he was, I would've spent every penny I had to get a different one. Look, either you're going to leave me alone or you're not. Make your choice. I'm so fully stocked we could last for years inside. I would love the company, anyway." He smiled at the girl and gently tickled her.  
Alex smiled as she saw the house and looked at Megan, waiting for their plan of action.  
Elliot smiled and looked at the house. "He won't hurt her. No matter what, he's never hurt a young child."  
Casey chuckled and laid down with her. "You're such a pretty, sweet girl. How did El find a dog like you?"  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- Woods house  
The almost blonde detective snorted as she said "Sure, whatever..." and got to the house. She knew there might be a back door, and she found the door and sneaked in. Keeping silent, she crept through and found them. Still silent, she came behind Jackson, lifting her gun to his back...  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Woods house~  
The woman gave a small smile of sorts as she looked up at the man and nodded.  
The five year old yelped with laughter and shook her head. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross looked up at the woman and appeared to shrug a little as she tilted her head. She panted a bit.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Outside  
She sighed with relief as she saw the place.  
Jackson smiled as he kept tickling her then gasped as he felt something. He turned around and instinctively grabbed the gun, struggling to pull it away from her.  
Alex noticed Liv and motioned for her to come over.  
Elliot smiled and looked at the mom. "Your daughter will be ok. You don't have to worry about a thing."  
Casey giggled and gently kissed the top of her head. "You're amazing. I guess you know Jessica, huh? We only met once and I doubt she remembers, but I do."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- Woods house  
The almost blonde detective growled softly to herself a little, but silently. She yelped as the gun went off in their hands, hitting her squarely in the chest, and she fell to the floor...The world spun and began to go dark  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Woods house~  
The woman gave a small smile of sorts as she looked up at the man and nodded. Then heard the shot and screamed "DANA!"  
The five year old yelped and saw the gun go off. "MEGAN!" she screamed.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross looked up at the woman and snorted as she shook her head. She flinched slightly and stood up as she heard her name, shivering a little.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Outside  
She smiled at Alex as she moved closer, then heard the gunfire and instinctively ducked.


	7. Chpter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v

Jackson gasped and quickly dropped the gun. He picked her up and ran safely, yet quickly, to his car. He didn't think the ambulance would get there in time.  
Elliot ducked and pulled Leah down as well, out of instinct. "Let's go see what happened."  
Alex ducked as well and frowned. "What could've gone on?"  
Casey smiled and looked at her. "She doesn't like me like that and I understand. She's probably straight, a beautiful girl like her. They always are."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- Woods house  
The almost blonde detective made a soft sound of pain as she felt herself get lifted up off the ground before she hit it completely. She shivered a little as she closed her eyes.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Woods house~  
The woman gave a soft sound of fear as she nodded at him.  
The five year old whimpered as she ran to the door.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross shook her head as she looked at the almost blonde, then ducked her head as she snorted and pawed. If only you knew...  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Outside  
She shook her head as she said "Let's go find out?"  
Jackson carefully put her in his car then quickly drove her to the hospital. He took her out and got her emitted into the hospital, so they could save her."  
Eliot took her hand and ran to the door, smiling as he saw the girl. "What happened?"  
Casey sighed and shook her head. "I'll get over it eventually. I always do. I just can't let her find out."  
Alex nodded and started heading to the door. "Let's go."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- Woods house  
The almost blonde detective made another soft sound of pain as she lay in the backseat. She shivered and yelped as they moved her into the hospital to help her.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Woods house~  
The woman let him take her hand they ran. "Dana?"  
The five year old whimpered. "Mama! Megan got shot!"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross pulled her ears back so they nearly flattened to her head. She shook her head and pawed her muzzle. Too late...  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Outside  
She nodded at Alex as she moved towards the house.  
Jackson watched as they put her under then did surgery on her. It didn't take long and she was soon out of surgery, but still asleep. He went to the room they put her in and sat in the chair closest to her. "I'm sorry... No one was supposed to get hurt. I just wanted the running to end..."  
Elliot gasped and started running. "He obviously took her and the first place to check is the hospital! If anyone spots his car, they'll tell us! Let's go!"  
Casey looked at her and frowned. "Are you ok, girl? Don't worry. You're safe with me. I wish I had the guts to tell her, but I don't. It would be amazing if she liked me and would admit it to me, but I haven't heard a thing. She's probably afraid of me..."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective made another soft sound of pain as she could feel them working on her, though she could not lift even a finger, then she was out like a light. She slowly began to come to, to his voice.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Outside~  
The woman ran after them after she picked her daughter up.  
The five year old whimpered. She was crying as they ran.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross kept her ears pulled back so they nearly flattened to her head. She shook her head again, and yhis time pawed her face as she shivered. She whimpered softly and jumped up to start pacing. And maybe she does... She growled softly a bit.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Outside  
She began to run after the others, and called "Alex, come on!" as she did. When they arrived to the hospital...  
Jackson sighed and shook his head. "I hope your friends get here soon. I doubt you'll want to wake up to me. This is all my fault. I should've just let you drag me back to jail again. I should be used to it by now. I wish you knew the truth about me. I understand why you don't believe me, but everything I've said is true. It must be hard being a detective. You really can't trust anyone and I know how that feels..."  
Elliot looked at them then started heading to the hospital. "Someone find out what room she's in! Now! We've got to make sure she's ok."  
Casey frowned and gently petted her head. "Calm down, girl. It's ok. I'll protect you. You're safe here. You don't have to be nervous. You're safe."  
Alex ran there as well and nodded at Elliot's command. He started running around and looking for someone who could tell him what room Megan was in.  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective made another soft sound as she heard his voice once more and sighed softly as she tried to open her eyes. She continued to come out of the haze of being under.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Hospital~  
The woman ran after them after she picked her daughter up.  
The five year old whimpered. She was crying as they ran.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross kept her ears pulled back so they nearly flattened to her head. She shook her head again, and whined softly a bit as she pawed at the floor now. She blinked as she looked up at the woman and coughed a bit. She yawned and moved very slowly towards the woman.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Hospital  
She sighed softly as she continued to move through the halls until she found a nurse whom told her where to go. "Guys, over here!" she said, as she motioned an arm.  
Elliot heard Liv and ran after her. He saw Megan and ran into the room. "Megan!!! You..." He growled at Jackson and hand his hand on his gun.  
Alex heard them and ran over to where Elliot was. She went behind Elliot and frowned. "Is that the man Megan was talking about? Is that Jackson?"  
Jackson sighed and got up. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I didn't realize she would accidentally shoot herself if I grabbed the gun. The doctors said if I had waited for an ambulance, she would've died. I'm glad I didn't wait. I should go..."  
Casey looked at her and smiled. "I'll never hurt you or let anyone hurt you. I'll always protect you."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective made another soft sound as she heard what the big dope said and she inwardly shook her head. Squeaking softly, she reached weakly out a hand and gripped his wrist softly as she shivered a little bit.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Hospital~  
The woman sighed as she walked in and saw Jackson. "You...you took my daughter..." she growled softly.  
The five year old whimpered. She cried softly until they reached the room and she saw the man. "Jackson!" she cried as she reached for him. Seeing what Megan did, she fell silent.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross made another soft sound of sorts as she moved towards the woman, but then she stopped and whined. She pawed at the floor as she grew agitated, feeling Elliot's tenseness. Elliot!!  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Hospital  
She sighed softly as she entered the room and saw what state that Megan was in, she growled as she saw Jackson there and said "You, out now..." before Elliot and Alex came in. "El..." she said, putting a hand on his wrist. "Yes, that must be him..." she told Alex, then went quiet as she pointed at Megan's hand.

 

<http://www.royalair.org/treasureplay.jpg> <<<<Poseidon


	8. Cahpter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yhhhn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hghgyhg

Jackson nodded and sighed, lightly smiling as Dana reached for him. "I know. I'm sorry and I know you can never forgive me." He gasped and turned around. He smiled at Megan and gently put his other hand on her's. "I guess that means you're awake. I should leave you to be with your friends."  
Elliot took his hand off his gun and relaxed. "Megan... Is... Is she ok? Will she be ok?"  
Alex gasped as she saw Megan's hand and frowned. She didn't understand why Megan would reach for him.  
Casey frowned and looked at her. "What is it? Are you ok? You seem upset!"  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective made another soft sound as she sighed and nodded at the male, she shook her head as she blinked her eyes open and glanced at all the four or five of them plus two. She softly said "D-Don't..."  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Hospital~  
The woman sighed as she shook her head and fell silent at Megan's speaking.  
The five year old whimpered as she looked up at the man and continued to reach for him, hearing her mother's sounds as she did. She shook her head as she said "Stay..."  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross made another soft sound of sorts as she snorted and shook her head, pawing at her ears and giving a dog sigh as she sat down.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Hospital  
She sighed again as she shook her head and softly said "She's awake, El. Look..." as she pointed at her.  
Jackson frowned and looked at her. "Why? Why don't you want me to leave? I thought you hated me. Why do you want me to stay with you when I hurt you? This is all my fault."  
Elliot nodded and looked at them, relaxing. "I... Why..."  
Alex sighed and just didn't say anything.  
Casey sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'm glad you're ok. It's crazy. It's like you can understand me..."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective made another soft sound as she sighed and shook her head at Jackson as she took a breath. She softly said "B-because..."  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Hospital~  
The woman sighed as she shook her head and kept quiet.  
The five year old whimpered as she looked up at the man and continued to reach for him, hearing her mother's sounds as she did. She shook her head as she said "Stay..." again  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross made another soft sound of sorts as she snorted and shook her head, pawing at her ears and barking as she appeared to roll her eyes.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Hospital  
She sighed again as she shook her head and softly said "I don't know..." as she looked.  
Jackson sighed and looked at her. "Because isn't a good enough reason to stay, Meg. I wish it was, but it can't be. You need to give me a better reason." He noticed Dana and smiled. "For you, Dana, I'll stay, but I do need a reason from Megan."  
Elliot sighed and looked at her. "Do... Do you think he could be telling the truth? Maybe he didn't do what he was convicted of?"  
Casey chuckled and looked at her. "Your eyes are really pretty. I've seen some like them before. I can't remember where, though."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective made another soft sound as she sighed and shook her head at Jackson as she took a breath. She softly said "B-because...I-I...Ilikeyou!"  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Hospital~  
The woman sighed as she shook her head and kept quiet.  
The five year old made a soft sound as she nodded and clapped, then looked at Megan and tilted her head.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross made another soft sound of sorts as she pawed her muzzle and glanced at the woman, she stood up and walked to Elliot's desk...  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Hospital  
She sighed again as she shook her head and softly said "I don't know..." as she looked. "I mean...maybe it is possible..."  
Jackson looked at Megan and smiled. "I... I like you too, Meg, but I know you have to do your job. If Dana's mom decides to press charges, you have to arrest me and I understand that. I won't resist. I just want the running to end."  
Casey smiled and walked over to her. "Oh, right. Jessica does have the same eyes as you. I can't believe I forgot that."  
Elliot nodded and sighed. "Yea. I don't know what to believe. I only know the facts and the facts say he did it."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective sighed as she nodded at the man, she glanced away as a very light color of pink caught her cheeks. She sighed as she looked over at Leah...  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Hospital~  
The woman sighed as she shook her head and looked up. She softly said "I am sorry, but he DID kidnap my daughter so I MUST press charges..."  
The five year old made a soft sound as she nodded and clapped, then looked at Megan and tilted her head. She whimpered at Leah.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross made another soft sound of sorts as she pawed her muzzle before bunching her muscles. She leaped up onto the chair and stared at the computer.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Hospital  
She sighed again as she shook her head and softly said "I know..." She glanced at Alex and softly said "What do you think, Alex?"  
Jackson looked at Leah and nodded. "I understand. I really do." He looked at Dana and lightly smiled. "I guess I won't be seeing you again. I'm sorry, Dana. Thank you. You helped me more than you can ever know."  
Casey followed her to the desk and frowned. "What are you doing?"  
Alex sighed and thought for a minute. "He seems sincere, but he did kidnap Dana. If I have to, I will prosecute him. He is guilty for that."  
Elliot nodded and sighed. "Yes. We do have to do our jobs."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective sighed as she nodded at the man, she glanced at Leah and made a soft sort of sound as she shook her head and nodded again.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Hospital~  
The woman sighed as she nodded and said "Thank you, for understanding..."  
The five year old cried "No! I want...to see...you!" as she started to cry, hiccupping.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross made another soft sound of sorts as she pawed the computer keys and something came up on the screen.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Hospital  
She sighed again as she nodded and said "Yes, we do need to do our jobs. Shall we get back, so we can do our DD5's and Alex and Casey can get ready for trial? We need to put Jackson in lockup in the Unit for the night..."  
Jackson frowned and gently took her hand in his. "Dana, please don't cry for me. I'm not worth it. I'm really not. Your mom has every right to press charges and to keep me from seeing you. I know I won't win in court, but I will get out someday and I will find you. Hopefully then, your mom will allow me to see you before I move away to start a new life and start over." He had tears in his eyes and tried to hide it, but was failing horribly.  
Casey looked at the screen and frowned. "What's this, girl?"  
Elliot nodded and sighed. "Yea. Who's going to be the one to read him his rights and arrest him?"  
Alex sighed and looked at the two. "He's technically a criminal, but it feels so wrong doing this."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective sighed as she glanced at Leah and made a soft sort of sound as she shook her head and looked Dana.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Hospital~  
The woman sighed as she looked at her little girl. "Dana..." she said softly.  
The five year old continued to cry as she looked up at the man through her tears. She grabbed onto him and whined softly as she held onto him and shook her head. She said "Then, I want to come to couwt tomowwow and see you! I want to suppowt you!" She saw the tears in his eyes and gingerly moved to wipe them away.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross made another soft sound as she shook her head. On the screen, were the e mails she had sent to El when she had been sick and had to stay home, about Casey...  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Hospital  
She sighed as she nodded at Alex and said "You're right..." She then glanced at El and sighed as she said "I'll do it. I know Dana, and possibly Megan, will hate ME since Im doing this, but..."  
Jackson smiled and gently rubbed her head. "That means a lot to me, dear. You were the first person to see me for who I am, not who everyone days I am. It's up to your mom though, sweetie, and she may not want you to come."  
Casey looked at the screen and tilted her head. "These are about me...from Jessica. She remembers me?"  
Elliot sighed and shook her head. "No. Don't worry about it. They won't hate you. They might be mad, but they know you're just doing your job."  
Alex nodded and smiled at her. "Yea. They won't hate you."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective sighed as she glanced at Leah and Dana, and Jackson.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Hospital~  
The woman sighed as she looked at her little girl. She shook her head as she said "If she behaves..."  
The five year old continued to cry a bit, as she shook her head and glanced at her mama. She swallowed and made a soft sound as she nodded at Jackson and looked at her mother. She made a soft sound.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross made another soft sound as she looked down at her paws and shivered a little bit. She shook her head as she flicked her ears a bit and pawed the screen.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Hospital  
She sighed as she nodded and said "Thanks guys...It's nice of you to say that for me..."  
Jackson smiled and wiped her tears. "It's going to be ok." He looked at Megan and gently kissed her cheek. "I'll try to visit you, if I can. When I get out, I'll come for you. I just have to hope you'll still like me."  
Casey looked at her and frowned. "What is it, girl? What are you trying to tell me?"  
Alex nodded and hugged her. "Welcome. It's only the truth."  
Elliot chuckled and nodded. "She's right. It is only the truth, Liv."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective sighed as she glanced at Leah and Dana, and Jackson. She blushed a bit as she nodded at Jackson.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Hospital~  
The woman sighed as she looked at her little girl. She shook her head as she watched.  
The five year old shook her head a little as she looked up at the man and smiled, then looked over at Liv as she approached....  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross made another soft sound as she looked at the screen and pawed at it again, staring at one e mail in particular as she did.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Hospital  
She nodded and hugged Alex back, then smiled as she looked at Elliot and nodded. She sighed as she turned to Jackson...  
  
Jackson smiled at her then turned around, sighing as he saw Liv. "I've been through this before. I know how it goes." He held out his hands for her and sighed.  
Casey sighed and looked at the email, not sure what the dog was trying to tell her.  
Alex and Elliot sighed and waited for her, knowing they would need to head back with her.  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective sighed as she looked at the others and watched them.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Hospital~  
The woman sighed as she looked at her little girl. She shook her head as she watched.  
The five year old shook her head and narrowed her eyes a bit as she watched...  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross made another soft sound as she looked at the screen. It said El, I haven't heard from Casey in a little bit...Do...do you think she likes me too?  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Hospital  
She sighed as she looked at the guy and nodded at him. She clapped the cuffs on as she said "You have the right to remain silent...Anything you say can, and will, be used against you in a court of law...You have the right to an attorney...If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you..."  
Jackson nodded and looked at them. "I know. It's ok, Dana. I'll be fine, sweetheart. Don't worry about me."  
Casey gasped and darkly blushed. "Wow... She likes me too! I need to talk to her! Maybe I should call her?"  
Alex and Elliot sighed and waited for them to finish everything up.  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective sighed as she looked at the others and watched them.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Hospital~  
The woman sighed as she looked at her little girl. She shook her head as she watched.  
The five year old shook her head and her eyes stayed narrowed as she said "No!"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross made another soft sound as she jumped down suddenly and ran for the door.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Hospital  
She sighed as she looked at Dana and whispered "I am sorry..." She nodded at Jackson and said "Well then, come along..."  
Jackson nodded and sighed. "It's ok, Dana. Don't worry. It'll be fine. I'll be fine."  
Casey frowned and ran after her. "Hey! Where are you going?!?!"  
Elliot sighed and started heading back.  
Alex looked at Elliot and walked with him.  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective sighed as she looked at the others and watched them.  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Hospital~  
The woman sighed as she looked at her little girl. She shook her head as she watched.  
The five year old shook her head and she said "No..." again as she whined a bit.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross made another soft sound as she trotted to the elevators and smacked the button with a paw... -bad dog-  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Hospital  
She sighed as she walked Jackson just ahead of them towards the Unit.  
Jackson sighed and kept walking. "It's ok, Dana. It's all going to be ok."  
Casey ran to the elevator and tried to run in, but the doors closed in front of her.  
Elliot and Alex sighed and kept walking with Liv, feeling bad for her.  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective sighed as she laid back...  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Outside~  
The woman sighed as she looked at her little girl. She shook her head as she watched.  
The five year old shook her head and she said "No..." again as she shivered.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross made another soft sound as she turned human and dialed El's desk phone, having made sure no one was in the elevator...  
-get it, Casey!-  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Outside  
She sighed as she walked Jackson just ahead of them towards the Unit still.  
Jackson sighed and kept walking. "It's ok, Dana. Really. Please calm down."  
Casey went to the phone and answered it. "Hello? I'm sorry. Elliot isn't here right now. May I take a message?"  
Alex sighed and kept walking.  
Elliot looked at Liv and smiled at her. "It's all going to work out. Dana will forgive you."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
The almost blonde detective sighed as she laid back, the nurses giving her more meds...  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Outside~  
The woman sighed as she looked at her little girl. She shook her head as she watched.  
The five year old shook her head and coughed a bit as she clung to Leah now.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
Jessica took a breath, then said "Um, who is this? I'm his cousin, Jessica..."  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Outside  
She nodded at her friend as she softly said "You say that..."  
  



	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ujjjuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hjhjmhj

Jackson sighed and kept walking. "She will forgive you. She's a good kid. A great kid." He shook his head and looked down. "I'll really miss her."  
Casey chuckled and shook her head. "Don't remember me? It's Casey. Elliot's friend."  
Elliot sighed and looked at her. "Jackson's right. She'll forgive you."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Outside~   
The woman sighed as she looked at her little girl. She shook her head as she walked. She said "Call me the night before the actual trial..."  
The five year old shook her head and coughed a bit as she clung to Leah still, begging with her eyes.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
Jessica took another breath, this one silent. She swallowed and pretended not to have just been there with her. She said "C-Casey...Yes, I remember you...W-well, I was just calling to see if El was in, but I guess if he's not, I should go..."  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Outside  
She nodded at El and the suspect both as she sighed softly again. She said "I know...they always do..."  
Jackson nodded and kept walking. "She doesn't understand adults. She doesn't understand why things are the way they are. To be honest, I don't either."  
Alex looked at Leah and nodded. "I will. Don't worry."  
Casey smiled and shook her head. "No! I mean, uh... I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? I'm kind of on my own for a little while and we haven't hung out in a long time."  
Elliot sighed and kept walking.  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Outside~   
The woman sighed as she looked at her little girl. She nodded at Alex as she said "Thank you"  
The five year old shook her head and coughed a bit as she clung to Leah still, begging with her eyes.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
Jessica coughed a bit as she softly said "Um...I would like that, but...I have to study for school, and I am watching a dog...But I really would like that...It's just...school and the dog are important too..."  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Outside  
She nodded at him as she said "I hope Megan will be well in time for the trial. I mean, she should've been the one to arrest you"  
Alex nodded and looked at Dana. "You're welcome. Dana, why do you care for him so much?"  
Casey sighed and nodded. "Oh... Well, I guess I should just leave you alone. It's not like you want me bugging you when you have to take care of things."  
Jackson sighed and nodded. "Yes. I know. I'm afraid it would have hurt her to do so. She cares about me. She's one of the first ones to believe me. I can't believe she finally did."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Outside~   
The woman sighed as she looked at her little girl. She nodded at Alex again then looked at Dana  
The five year old shook her head and said "He...he was...nice...nice to me..."  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
Jessica coughed a bit as she softly said "No! I mean, no, I do want to see you...I mean! W-what about tonight, or tomorrow, or...?"  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Outside  
The woman nodded as she said "She is a little girl. All children blindly trust and believe people, until one betrays that trust in any way..."  
Alex nodded and sighed. "Yes. I... I understand. Do you believe he's innocent, Dana? Do you believe he should be punished for taking you?"  
Casey smiled and nodded. "Awesome! I mean, sure. Tonight would be awesome!"  
Jackson nodded and sighed. "Yes. I know, but I wasn't talking about Dana. I was talking about, Meg."  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Outside~   
The woman sighed as she looked at her little girl.   
The five year old said "Of couwse I bewieve he's innocent! He onwy took me to twy and stop Meg..."  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The redhead blushed a bit and swallowed as she said "Tonight it is. Well, if El lets me...Bye" and hung up. Shifting dog as the elevator went up again, she pawed the button.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Outside  
The woman made a soft sort of sound as she said "Oh..." and nodded.  
Alex nodded and sighed. "Would you stand up to your mom to save him? I need to know how since you are."  
Casey nodded and smiled. "Alright. Awesome! Bye!" She saw the doors open and ran to the elevator. "You came back! Good girl! I can't believe I get to see Jessica!!!!"  
Jackson nodded and sighed. "Yes. Dana might believe that I'm innocent, but only because she knows the truth."  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Outside~   
The woman sighed as she looked at her little girl.   
The five year old said "I...I think I might..." as she nodded up at the tall(ish) blonde woman and shook her hair from her eyes.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The redhead flicked her tail and ears as she WAS once more in her dog form. She shook her whole body to shake out her fur, it was a bit matted for some reason, she ducked her head.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Outside  
The woman made a soft sort of sound as she said "I guess that makes sense..." and they were soon back at the Unit...  
Alex nodded and sighed. "That's what I thought. I'm going to stay here with Megan, but I will need to head back soon."  
Casey giggled and hugged her. "Isn't this great?!?! I get to see Jessica!!!!"  
Jackson nodded and kept walking. "Alright. Where am I staying?"  
Elliot headed back in and smiled at the two, Casey and Jessica. "Hello, there."  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Outside~   
The woman nodded as she said "I am going to take Dana home. Remember to call."  
The five year old sighed.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross shook herself a bit, jumping slightly then looking up as El came back. She ran to him.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
The woman made a soft sort of sound as she said "Right here..." and pointed him into the cell.  
Alex nodded and went over to Megan. "I will. How are you feeling, Megan? What do you think about him?"  
Casey smiled and looked at Elliot. "Hey! Jessica called looking for you and wanted to know if we could hang out tonight."  
Elliot petted Jessica's head and nodded. "Good girl. I see... Of course you can!"  
Jackson nodded and went in the cell. "Are you allowed to take these things off me?"  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Outside~   
The woman nodded again as she walked off.  
The five year old sighed.  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
She made a soft sound as she opened her eyes to look at the ADA. "I...I dont know"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross barked and licked his hand as her tail wagged, she smelled a familiar scent and perked her ears...  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
The woman made a soft sort of sound as she said "Yeah..." and took the cuffs off, then looked over at the dog...  
Alex nodded and sat with her. "You seem to think he's telling the truth and I understand why."  
Casey smiled and nodded. " Thanks, Elliot! You're awesome!"  
Elliot chuckled and nodded. "I'm glad you think that, Casey. I hope Jessica feels the same."  
Jackson nodded and sat down. "Alright. I guess I'll see you later."  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Home~   
-skip to home-  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
She made a soft sound as she nodded at the other woman, she sighed softly. "I feel bad..."  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross barked again, then took a few steps towards the cell... -she knows him...I shall explain more later!-  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
The woman made a soft sort of sound as she said "I guess so" then looked at the dog again. "Do you know Elliot's dog?"  
Alex frowned and looked at her. "Why do you feel bad, Megan? I don't understand."  
Jackson looked at her and nodded. "Yea. I guess so. I've met lots of dogs and people. Those eyes seem familiar, though. Hi, sweetie."  
(Alright.)  
Elliot looked at them and chuckled. "I wonder how they know each other."  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Home~   
-skip to home-  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
She softly said "Because! He got sent to jail again, because I kept chasing him..."  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross whined softly as she stepped closer, ears flicking back as she pawed a bit and licked his hand, sneezing a bit and shivering. She hoped it was all just a misunderstanding...  
-Shes his cousin from the human side, her moms side, before her mom was turned by her dad. So he knows what she is-  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded as she softly said "It does seem odd..."  
Alex sighed and held her hand. "It's not your fault, Megan. Don't think like that."  
Jackson smiled and gently rubbed her head. "It's ok, girl. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You know good always prevails, dear. It'll all work out."  
(Ah. Ok.)  
Elliot looked at Liv and sighed. "Do you think that he knows about her? You know, about who she is?"  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
She nodded as she softly said "I guess not. I just..."  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross whined again as she nuzzled his hands a little and panted faintly. She flicked her ears and stood by the bars, trying to reach through.  
-XD And hes super over protective of her, as her family is in Ohio-  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She said "I think he might...You think he's just a friend, or...her family?" she whispered  
Alex sighed and looked at her. "If it wasn't you, it would've been another detective and the other might not have believed him and caused trouble."  
Jackson smiled and kept rubbing her head. "You must've found some good friends here. I hope they treat you right. I'll kill them otherwise. I'm just kidding, sweetie. You know I couldn't hurt a fly."  
Elliot sighed and looked at her. "He does. I can tell the way he talks. No. We're the only one of her friends she knows. He has to be her family. I just wonder how close of a family. She told me only her cousin knows. Do you think he's her cousin?"  
Leah and Dana~ 27 and 5~ Waitress, child~ Liz the cat~ Home~   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
She nodded as she sighed softly and said "I...I like him, I really do like him..."  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross whined again as she nuzzled his hands to get him to scratch behind her ears. She made soft happy sounds as she leaned at the bars.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She said "Well, if you mean the human side of the family...I think he must be her cousin, then...If only we, and her cousin, know..."


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> j

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u

Alex sighed and nodded. "I know, Megan. Maybe he won't be found guilty? All the evidence we have is circumstantial. I'll make sure he gets a good lawyer."  
Jackson smiled and started scratching behind her ears. "I love you so much, sweetie. I really do."  
Elliot nodded and sighed. "Yea. I think he's her cousin, Liv. I really do."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
She nodded as she sighed softly again and said "he better be a real good lawyer..."  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross whined as she seemed to nod at the man, she nibbled his fingers.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded and sighed as she said "What do we do?"  
Alex nodded and smiled at her. "I'll have Max be his lawyer. He's the best defense attorney. Also known as the most frustrating enemy of prosecutors."  
Jackson chuckled and kept itching behind her ears. "I'm glad I was lead here. I had no idea where you were living. I'm glad I do. I can look after you."  
Elliot sighed and looked at her. "I don't know. We should ask Jessy. She'll want to do something."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
She nodded again as she softly said "Alright, if you say he is then he must be. Do I detect a hint of you don't want to win this one? I assume you have dealt with him before"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross panted a bit and leaned further into the touch, tail flicking and wagging a bit as she seemed to nod again, then whined and looked at El and Liv.  
-Cas should be like WTH?-  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded and sighed as she said "I figure pretty much she will want to do something"  
Alex nodded and sighed. "He is. I... I kind of don't want to win this one. He's been to jail before. I don't want to be the one to put him back. Yes. He can be annoying. He's a bit of a womanizer, but he is a great lawyer."  
Jackson smiled and kept scratching behind her ears. "I'm not going to loose this one, Jessy. I'm not going to loose you again. I'm going to win and take care of you."  
Casey had been working on scheduling their 'date', but soon started listening into their conversation. "What in the world are you guys talking about?"  
Elliot gasped and looked at Casey. They had forgotten about her. "Um... I think it's up to Jessica if she wants to tell you or not. I'm sorry, Casey."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
She nodded as she said "How could the White Haven PD and SVU have been so stupid? We all believed he did it..." She shook her head, then chuckled as she said "He sounds like an interesting man."  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross whined softly again as she pawed, then sighed as she pulled back from him and gave a distinct look. I like being with them...  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded as she said "Yes, it would be up to her whether she wants to explain it to you, or not..."  
Alex sighed and looked at her. "You guys weren't stupid. It seemed like he did it. He was stronger than the women. At least, that's what it appeared like. It was whoever took that alcohol test's fault. That officer never told anyone he had taken it and the women was drunk. He is."  
Jackson nodded and sighed. "Alright. You can stay with them, but I'm still looking after you."  
Casey nodded and sighed. "Alright. When can I talk to her?"  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
She nodded as she said "I guess we really weren't all that stupid. But...I mean, we should done all the research and looked at all of the facts..." She sighed again as she yawned a little bit.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross nodded again and gave a dog smile as she licked his hand again.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She looked at El and raised a brow, asking "You gonna take this one?"  
Alex sighed and looked at her. "You did. You all did, except for the officer. I looked at what Jackson was talking about. The alcohol part wasn't published until after the trial, but it was done before the trial. It was the officer's fault."  
Jackson smiled and kept scratching her head. "Sweetie, I think you're needed over there."  
Elliot sighed and went over to Jessica. "Casey overheard us. Are we going to tell her the truth?"  
Casey sighed and looked at them. "What are you all talking about?"  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
She nodded as she said "We should have that officer arrested, for withholding evidence...He DID withhold evidence right?" she asked, tilting her head.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross nodded again and flicked her tail as she trotted a few steps forward, and glanced up at El. She sighed as she At some point...N-not the Wolf part though, not yet. People tend to take it wrong...  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She looked at Casey and softly said "It's up to her, as we said..."  
Alex nodded and smiled at her. "I already got that taken care of and I set his court date before Jackson's. I know for a fact the defense attorney will bring that cop withholding evidence up in court."  
Elliot nodded and sighed. "Alright. That's your decision, but I think she would handle it well."  
Jackson sighed and looked at the two. "You must be the one who takes care of her. Thank you."  
Casey nodded and went over to Elliot and Jessica. "Please talk to her and let her know that she can trust me, whatever it is. I'd never betray her."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
She nodded as she said "Thank you so much, Alex. I think I will sleep better tonight knowing that..."  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross nodded at El. She sighed as she S-should I show her?. and flicked her ears as she looked up at Casey and tilted her head.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She shook her head at Jackson, "I take care of her too...El, Casey, let's go in my office and talk? We can close the door, have more privacy..."  
Alex smiled at her and nodded. "You're welcome, Megan. I should head to the office soon, unless you want me to stay with you?"  
Jackson smiled at Olivia and nodded. "Well, thank you. I'm glad she's had people to look after her."  
Elliot sighed and looked at Jessica. It's up to you. It is your secret. He looked at Olivia and nodded. "You're right. Let's go in there."  
Casey nodded and sighed. "Alright. I just want to know about whatever this is. I really care about Jessica. I want to know as much as you two do about her."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
She said "I would say yes, but no, you're busy and I should be alright...'sides, you've gotta call Casey..."  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross looked at them. I-I...I think I want to... She flicked her ears a little as she licked his hand and then Liv's hand, walking to her.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded at Jackson with a smile, "You are most welcome." she said. She smiled at the dog, one hand down. "Well, come on then" she said, and walked.  
Alex nodded and sighed. "Alright. I'll see you late. I was thinking about calling Max and telling him he has a client. Should I do that?"  
Elliot nodded and started to head to Olivia's office. Then show her. It's your choice.  
Casey nodded and headed inside Olivia's office. "Alright. Am I going to be told or not? I do need to get ready for the case."  
Jackson sighed and laid back on the bed, hoping that Casey was trustworthy.  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
She said "yes" as she nodded and chuckled a little.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross looked at them again. She walked into the office. Ready El? She gently licked Casey's hand then stepped back.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She closed the door to the rest of the squad, and said "Hang on Casey, give us one moment." as she looked at Jessica. Readyy? At the imperceptible nod, she smiled.  
Alex nodded and called Max. "Come on. Answer the phone. Come on."  
Elliot nodded and stood back. "Alright. We're ready."  
Casey looked at them and frowned. "Ready for what? I don't understand!"  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
She chuckled.  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- His office  
He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The she wolf in dog form nodded, taking a deep breath as she stepped back. She shifted and was sitting on the ground. "H-hi, Casey..." she said, waiting for a blow up  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded at Elliot and smiled softly as she said "This." She smiled reassuringly at Jessica.  
Alex sighed and took a deep breath. "You have been requested as a lawyer for a case I'm on. If you wish, you may come down to the office. Your client is in holding right now and he has not been questioned."  
Casey gasped and shook her head. "You... I... How?!?!" She smiled and giggled. "That is so cool! How can you do that?!?! Wait... That means... You know how I feel about you?" She blushed darkly and covered her cheeks with her hands, to hide the blush.  
Elliot smiled and looked at the three. "I have to admit, she's taking it quite well."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- His office  
He said "Who is this suspect? And may I ask who exactly it was requested me?"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The she wolf (now in human form) shook out her red hair and flinched slightly, ducking her head down and shivering a bit. She slowly raised her head, not having expected that, and blushed a bit. She nodded as she said "Uh...yeah"  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded at Elliot and smiled softly again as she chuckled and said "Yup!" then pointed. "Look..."  
Alex sighed and looked down. "His name is Jackson Hale. Who requested you? Um... Well, I did. He was arrested for a crime that possibly wasn't his fault. I don't want that to happen again."  
Casey nodded and looked at her. "So, do you really like me or... I... I've been afraid to tell you how I felt. I'm glad I didn't have to."  
Elliot nodded and looked at Liv. "Look? Look at what?" He tilted his head and tried to look at what was being pointed to.  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- His office  
He said "Ah Alex, YOU requested me, you who calls me enemy of Prosecutors? Jackson Hale, got it. Alright, I shall go in and talk to him"  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The she wolf (now in human form) brushed her fingers through her pretty red curls before answering. She softly said "Why would you be afraid? Y-yes...I-I...I do l-like you"  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She snorted as she put her hand down. "Casey was blushing. In all her time with us, I've never seen that..."  
Alex sighed and nodded. "Yes. Don't rub it in. He may have been falsely arrested before. I don't want it to happen again. If he's innocent, you may be the only one who can save him from going to jail again."  
Casey smiled and hugged Jessica. "I was afraid you didn't feel the same. I'm so glad to hear you do."  
Elliot nodded and chuckled. "Yea. I guess you're right. I have never seen her blush before."  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- His office  
He said "Wow Alex, I've never heard you say before that I may be the only one who could help. Usually, it's You are so annoying, or, Get out of my face" he chuckled.  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The she wolf (now in human form) made a soft sound of sorts as her cheeks turned pink, she shook her head as she stayed quiet.  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She snorted as she said "And now our little wolf girl is doing it..."


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> r

> Alex sighed and shook her head. "And you're never going to hear it again. I only say that because you're a great defense attourney. You make all of our jobs much harder when we're up against you. Please just go talk to him and stop talking to me."
> 
> Casey smiled and kissed her cheek. "So, are we still up for our date tonight?"
> 
> Elliot nodded and looked at Olivia. "I know. It's kind of cute and sweet."

  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- His office  
He said "Yeah, yeah..." and hung up the phone as he lifted his jacket and put it on. Calling his Boss to inform, he headed for the Unit.  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The she wolf (now in human form) made a soft sound of sorts as she continued to blush, and nodded. "O-of course we are..."  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She chuckled as she said "They are so cute. But, what if Alex meets Jess and likes her too?"

> Alex hung up her phone and sighed. "Alright, Megan. I better head back to the Unit."
> 
> Angelina noticed Max and went over to him. "Excuse me, sir. Angelina here. Is it true that you're representing Jackson Hale in court? Do you believe he's innocent? If not, what does it feel like defending a guilty man?"
> 
> Casey nodded and pulled back. "Good. I can't wait. Next time, just tell me you like me. Don't go through the whole charade of the email thing."
> 
> Elliot looked at Olivia and sighed. "Then, we have a problem. Until then, we'll let things go as they're going."

  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
She nodded as she said "Alright, go on then." and waved a hand at her.  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- His office  
He shook his head as he headed for his car, intending to definitely drive there. Shaking his head as he saw the woman, he said "Of course he is innocent. Now, if you'll excuse me...."  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The she wolf (now in human form) made another soft sound as she sighed softly and nodded, then looked up at a barking at the doors of the Unit.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She sighed as she said "Maybe they could learn to share..." Shaking her head, she smiled and said "One more person to protect the Wolves"

> Alex nodded and headed to her car. She got in and headed to the Unit.
> 
> Angelina nodded and wrote some stuff down. "What leads you to believe he is innocent? Do you know he's been arrested before? Do you know one of the cops from that case is on trial from withholding evidence? Do you feel this new evidence will lead to the jury's pity of your client?"
> 
> Casey smiled and looked at the doors. "What is it? Oh, how do you know Jackson?"
> 
> Elliot nodded and sighed. "Yes. Maybe they will. I hope they will. I really do."

  
Megan Delarosa- early 30s- Detective- New Case- Manhattan SVU- hospital  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- His office  
He snorted as he threw his arms up, he just wanted to get to his car and see his client...Shaking his head, he said "That was a mistake, the cop withheld evidence? Well, then HE must be the one that should be charged..."  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The she wolf (now in human form) yelped as the Silver Sable Shepherd leaped at her, licking her face. "This, is Poseidon..." She then sighed and said "He's my cousin..."  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She sighed as she said "I wish life were easier then it ever happens to be..."

Angelina nodded and wrote some more stuff down. "He is. That cop is in court right now with the charge of withholding evidence. I thought you'd want to know that. Thank you for your time." She started walking away then turned around. "Oh, you might want to go to the Unit the back way. The press is lined up as close to the front as they can get. I doubt you'll get to Jackson anytime soon if you have to go through them."  
  
Casey laughed and nodded. "Cool! Is he like you? How many are like you?"  
  
Elliot sighed and nodded. "Yea. I really wish life was easier than it is."

Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- His office  
The Defense Attorney sighed and shook his head as he looked at the woman and raised his head defiantly a bit, she was in the way of his getting to his car...Raising a brow at her, he said "What are you hoping to gain, by talking to me? The big scoop that will land you in a big cushy Executive Writer's chair?"  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The she wolf (now in human form) sighed as she shook her head, "No, he is human...Not many, humans have hunted us for centuries...."  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded as she asked "Think Alex will be coming in again?"

Angelina sighed and shook her head. "No and that hurts! I'm not looking for some big scoop made of lies! I want the truth! That's all I care about! Just because someone's a reporter, doesn't mean they're part of the lying press." She looked away and took a step back. "I'm sorry for bugging you. I'll just have to get information from someone else. Make sure you heed my warning and go the back way."

  
Casey sighed and nodded. "I see... Well, I'll protect you, Jessica. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Elliot nodded and thought for a minute. "Yea. She's probably on her way right now."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- His office  
The Defense Attorney sighed and shook his head as he looked at the woman again and said "Yeah, yeah whatever..." and went to his car. He drove off for the Unit.  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The she wolf (now in human form) nodded and blushed a bit as she softly said "Thank you" and looked at her.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded as she said "Oh good, I hope that she gets here soon. The circus is arriving..."

Angelina got into her car and drove to the Unit. She had a friend who worked there, so she went inside all the time. No one ever noticed her. She arrived soon and went in through the back way.

  
Casey nodded and smiled at her. "Of course. I'll always take care of you."

Elliot looked at Olivia and nodded. "I think it already has. I hope she isn't caught out there."

Alex walked in a few minutes later and growled, her clothes a bit ruffled. "They're like sharks!"

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- His car  
The Defense Attorney shook his head as he drove the car down the streets, shaking his head as she yawned a little. He rolled his eyes as he saw the media circus, and went through the back...  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The she wolf (now in human form) nodded and blushed as she softly said "Thank you." then glanced up as she heard the sound of Alex, She shifted dog and jumped to open the door, running to Alex and nosing her hand, then running back to Casey and El and Liv.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She chuckled a bit as she then sighed and said "Yeah..." She looked up as Alex walked in and asked "Are you alright?"

Angelina leaned against the wall and decided to just watch for a little while.

  
Casey nodded and smiled at her. "Of course. Anything for you. Anything."

Alex nodded and sighed. "Hi, girl. I'm fine. I just had to push through the sharks with notepads." She saw Max and gasped. "How in the world did you get in here so easily?!?!"

Elliot sighed and gently rubbed Jessica's head, now looking at Max. "Yea. How did you get in here?"

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- His car  
The Defense Attorney snorted as he said "I came in the back way..." He then noticed Angelina hiding by the wall, and pointed, saying "What is SHE doing here?"  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross barked softly as she wagged her tail at the taller blonde woman, then looked at the shorter one and smiled a dog smile at Elliot.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded then looked over at Max and said "The back way"

Alex growled and threw her hands up in the air. "How did I forget about the back way?" She looked at Angelina and shrugged. "She's probably visiting her brother who works here. She's around all the time. What's her name... Angel?"

  
Angelina chuckled and took a step forward. "It's Angelina, actually, but thank you for remembering that much, Alex. I didn't think anyone really noticed me. Hello, Max. Sorry. Did I forget to tell you my brother works here? Well, I'm glad you took my warning anyway."

Elliot smiled and looked at Angelina and Max. "You two know each other?"

Casey smiled at Angelina and nodded. "We notice you. We just are always busy."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- SVU  
The Defense Attorney snorted as he shrugged and said "No idea..." He then narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked over at the woman and shook his head at her. He sighed as he said "Just met her today...Now, where is my client?"  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross barked softly as she snorted and looked at all the people round there now.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She shook her head as she looked at the others, walking over to Elliot.

Alex nodded and sighed. "I see... He is in holding. Follow me." She turned on her heels and headed to the holding area. "This is Jackson."

  
Elliot chuckled and looked at them. "I was afraid they would go at it again. They always seem to be arguing for some reason. It's bad."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- SVU  
The Defense Attorney shook his head at Alex as he gave her a significant look, making a face of sorts at Angelina then following Alex over. "So you're my client...Hello!"  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross barked softly as she walked over to Casey and nuzzled her hand, whimpering.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded as she chuckled and said "They do seem as though every second of every day they might..."

Jackson smiled at Max and nodded. "Max Bright, right? I've heard about you. They say you're the best defense attorney in the world. Why are you representing me?"

  
Casey smiled and rubbed her head. "Hi, girl. How are you feeling?"

Elliot sighed and nodded. "Yea. They seem to always be bickering. It's strange they're not."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- SVU  
The Defense Attorney nodded at the man and said "Yup, that is my name..." He then chuckled as he nodded and said "I am! Well, Alex here actually asked me to..."  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross huffed and sighed as she whimpered again and looked up at Casey, nosing her hand and shivering a bit.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She hummed a little as she nodded and said "Maybe she is just too tired today to care..."


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fg

> Jackson looked at Alex and smiled. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I know how hard it must be for you going up against him."
> 
> Alex smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm doing this for Megan, and you. I don't want you to have to go back to jail for something you didn't do again."
> 
> Casey looked at her and frowned. "What is it girl? Is something wrong?"
> 
> Elliot sighed and nodded. "Yes. Maybe, but she just seems a bit different."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- SVU  
The Defense Attorney snorted as he told Alex "Yeah, sure that is all it is..." then shook his head and glanced at Jackson. He now spoke to him, saying "And also, I believe you are innocent"  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross whimpered as she stood on her hind paws to put her front ones over Casey's shoulders. She whined again as she shivered a bit.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She sighed as she yawned and shrugged as she looked over at Alex and Jackson and Max. She said "Yeah..."

> Alex sighed and nodded. "It is. Well, I better steer away the press. We've got some people coming in soon."
> 
> Jackson smiled at Max and nodded. "Thank you. That means a lot. Angelina was the only one to believe in me when I was first accused. It seems like everyone's on my side now. It's amazing."
> 
> Casey kissed her head and sighed. "It's ok. What is it? You seem upset..."
> 
> Elliot sighed and shook his head. "I don't think she wants to win this one."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- SVU  
The Defense Attorney snorted as he said "Yes, please do..." then turned back to the matter at hand with a smile upon his face as he nodded at the other as he smiles. (Lols, you mean Dana or Megan?}  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross panted and shivered a little as she nuzzled the other female and wished Casey had the ability to tell what she was saying...But, it wasn't that simple...It took months to learn the language of the wolf mind.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She sighed as she nodded and softly said "Yeah...It really isn't like Alex at all."

> Alex nodded and went to go steer the press away, knowing it would be hard.
> 
> (No. He's talking about his first case.)  
> Jackson sighed and looked at him. "I heard you talking about Angelina? Do you know her? She was the first to believe I was innocent on my first case. While other reports spread rumors, she stuck to the facts in her paper and tried to raise money to get a better lawyer for me. She was so sweet to me during everything, but I soon lost track of her. I want to give her my thanks."
> 
> Casey sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't understand you. Maybe we should talk to Liv?"
> 
> Elliot nodded and sat back. "I think she might actually want to loose this one."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- SVU  
The Defense Attorney gave a small nod to Alex and a wave good bye as he smirked a little bit. (Lols, sorry) He smiled as he looked at Jackson and said "I just met her today, actually...She told me how to get in here without being seen by the media circus." he chuckled as he sighed a bit.  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross panted and shivered a little as she appeared to nod at the other female and whined softly a little bit. She pawed the air a little bit.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded back as she said "I can believe that"

> Alex sighed and gave a wave to Max as well before seemingly disappearing.
> 
> (It's ok. I didn't make it very clear.)  
> Jackson chuckled and nodded. "Yea. Sounds like her. She doesn't consider herself part of the press. The press spreads lies. She only cares about the truth. Her brother works here. She told me if she wanted some big scoop, she could easily get one."
> 
> Casey sighed and looked at Olivia. "Liv? Could you come over here?"
> 
> Elliot nodded and leaned back. "Me too. Someone's calling you. I'll wait here."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- SVU  
The Defense Attorney chuckled a bit as he shook his head at her and then returned his focus back onto his client. (Is okay) He nodded at him as he shrugged and asked "Shall we make them let us go to a room, to talk?"  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross panted a bit and whimpered softly as she looked over at El and Liv.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded as she said "Alright." and walked over to Casey, looking back at El once. "What is it?"

> Jackson nodded and sighed. "Yes. That would be best. You can talk to Olivia or Elliot about it."
> 
> Casey sighed and looked at the three. "I can't understand her in this form. I need a translator."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- SVU  
The Defense Attorney nodded then called "Elliot!" as he made a motion of telling him to get over there.  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross panted a bit and whimpered softly as she looked up at Liv now.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She snorted as she said "Alright..." then glanced at the wolf girl and made a soft sort of sound. "Oh..."

> Elliot sighed and headed over to Max. "Alright. What do you need, Max?"
> 
> Angelina smiled and just watched everything go on. She didn't talk to anyone or bug anyone. She just watched.
> 
> Casey sighed and looked at Olivia. "Yea... Would you translate for us, please?"

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- SVU  
The Defense Attorney said "I need for us to be allowed a room to talk in..."  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross panted a bit and whimpered softly as she looked up at Liv still.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She shook her head as she said "Um...I don't think...Oh, alright, you really want to know?"

> Elliot nodded and unlocked where Jackson was. "Follow me." He smiled and led them to a room where they could talk.
> 
> Jackson went into the room and sat down. "Alright. Well, anything you want to ask me, Max?"
> 
> Casey thought for a minute and nodded. "Yes. I really want to know."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- SVU  
The Defense Attorney nodded at Elliot and said "Thank you..." as he walked after the other two men towards the room where they would talk. He said "First, what exactly happened?"  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross panted a bit and whimpered softly as she looked up at Liv still.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She shook her head as she said "Uh..well, you, see, it's like this..." -shes in heat, its weird for wolves that are actually human-

> Elliot nodded and left them to be alone. "You're welcome."
> 
> Jackson sighed and looked at him. "I was in the park when I saw a mom and her kid. I started talking to them. The mom got a phone call, so asked me to watch her kid. I agreed and the kid started shivering. I went to my house nearby to get a jacket and the mom thought I kidnapped her."
> 
> Casey gasped and nodded. "Oh... I get it. Is there anything I can do to help her?"

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- SVU  
The Defense Attorney said "Is that the real truth?" as he tilted his head to the side a bit. He had a feeling the part about the coat was a lie...  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross panted a bit and whimpered softly as she looked up at Liv still.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She sighed as she softly said "I...don't really know, I don't think she wants to yet..."

> Jackson sighed and nodded. "Yes. That was my original intention. When I found out Megan was her friend, I told her I was going to return Dana to her mom, but that Megan should leave me alone. I may have made it sound more threatening than I meant it to."
> 
> Casey nodded and sighed. "Alright. Well, whatever you need Jessy, I'm here for you."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- SVU  
The Defense Attorney nodded as he looked at the other man and sighed softly as he shook his head. He sighed as he asked "What happened in Pennsylvania, with that woman?"  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross panted a bit and whimpered softly as she seemed to nod and nuzzled her.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She sighed as she nodded, then asked :"Can I go back to Elliot?"

> Jackson sighed and looked at Max. "I was at a bar with some friends. I was the designated driver, so I wasn't drinking. They started insulting with some drunk girl, so I pulled them away, trying to keep the peace. One said something she didn't like and she went crazy. She tried to attack all my friends, but I took all the blows instead as I pushed her outside of the bar and called for a taxi to take her home. She calls the cops and tells them I'm beating her up. They arrived and arrested me. One officer did an alcohol test and found out she was drunk, but didn't published the results until after the trial. Everyone thought I was lying, even though I had the worst marks."
> 
> Casey smiled and gently rubbed her head. "It's ok, girl. We'll get through this together. Yes. You can."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- SVU  
The Defense Attorney nodded as he looked at the other man and sighed softly as he shook his head. He sighed as he said "So, you want to plead guilty or not guilty to the kidnap of the girl here?"  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross panted a bit and whimpered softly as she seemed to nod and nuzzled her, again.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She smiled as she nodded at the other woman. She walked back over to Elliot and said "Hi."


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ggfg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dgdg

> Jackson sighed and looked at him. "Not guilty. I'm not spending more time in jail. I'm not loosing the ones I care about again."
> 
> Casey smiled and wrapped her arms around Jessica. "I'll do anything you want. It'll be ok."
> 
> Elliot smiled and looked at her. "It seems everyone's finding someone they love."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- SVU  
The Defense Attorney nodded as he looked at the other man and sighed softly as he shook his head. He said Alright, so I will see you tomorrow at the trial then..." He gave Angelina a look as he left the back way  
-TS-  
  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross panted a bit and whimpered softly as she seemed to nod and nuzzled her, again. She sneezed and shook her head, looking at El and Liv.  
-TS-  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded as she said "Yeah, it looks like it..." as she stretched and said "We should probably head home..."  
-TS-

> Jackson smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. I know you can save me."
> 
> Casey giggled and kissed her head. "I love you so much, girl. I really do."
> 
> Elliot nodded and sighed. "Yea. Let's head home. It's getting late."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- SVU  
The Defense Attorney nodded as he said "I WILL win, for you..." then walked out to his car  
-TS-  
Max had gone over the testimony from Jackson with him one more time, now they sat in the courtroom, waiting...  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ SVU  
The German Shepherd cross shifted to hug the other woman, then ran off to El.  
-At home-  
"Oh no! We forgot about having Liv over, and my date..."  
-TS-  
She smiled as she looked up at El, resting up against his side as they watched.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= SVU  
She nodded as she smiled at him a little and said "Night"  
-TS-  
Shaking her head, she smiled as she took Noah up and fed him, then headed back for the (SVU, courtroom, whatever)

> Jackson sighed and looked around. "It's been a while since I've been here."
> 
> Elliot smiled and looked at Jessica. "Casey should be here soon, along with Alex."
> 
> Alex soon walked into the courtroom and started setting everything up. "Sorry for not getting here earlier. There was a huge traffic jam. Casey's stuck too."

Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- Court  
The Defense Attorney nodded as he said "I will bet it has been awhile...."  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Court  
The redhead nodded as she softly said "I hope so..." and brushed her hair back. She smiled and hummed a little.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Court  
She nodded at Alex as she softly said "It is alright..." She then gasped as she said "Oh! You have to call Leah and Dana, and we need to contact the hospital and see if Megan is well enough to come in!"

> Jackson nodded and sighed. "Yea. It brings back bad memories being here."
> 
> Elliot nodded and kissed her forehead. "She will be. She's just caught in traffic."
> 
> Alex nodded and smiled at Olivia. "I already had Casey take care of it. Don't worry."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- Court  
The Defense Attorney nodded as he said "I will bet it does, I will bet it does...." as he sighed softly.  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Court  
The redhead nodded as she softly said "Whatever you say, El. I got it." She yawned a little as she sighed.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Court  
She nodded at Alex again as she softly said "Great." She looked at her hands and wondered aloud "Is Leah bringing her in?"

> Jackson sighed and looked at Max. "Yea... Thank you. It means a lot to have the defense attorney on my side this time."
> 
> Elliot smiled and hugged her. "I hear the door open. I think she's coming in now."
> 
> Alex looked at her and sighed. "I wonder the same thing, Liv. I have no clue."
> 
> Casey opened the door and ran in. "Sorry for being late! Traffic was horrible!"

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- Court  
The Defense Attorney nodded as he said "You are quite welcome." He gave a small sort of smile as he sighed and looked up, glancing back at all the others.  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Court  
The redhead nodded as she softly said "You heard the door?" and perked up a little bit. She glanced back and smiled.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Court  
She nodded at Alex again as she softly said "I know..." and sighed then glanced back as Casey came in. "Hi Casey." She smiled as, moments later, the doors opened AGAIN.  
  
Leah, Dana, and Megan  
The woman panted a little as she hurried Megan in, she was in a wheelchair for the duration cause they were not sure how better she actually was. Dana was in Leah's arms, and the moment she caught sight of Jackson..."Jackson!" she cried.

> Jackson turned around as he heard his name and smiled. "Hi, Dana. It's ok."
> 
> Elliot nodded and looked at Casey. "And there she is! Look, it's Megan!"
> 
> Casey waved to Jessica and went up to Alex. "Alright. Let's get our stuff together."
> 
> The judge sighed and looked at the courtroom. "Alright. You have five minutes until the start."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- Court  
The Defense Attorney glanced at the judge and nodded as he lightly touched Jackson's arm.  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Court  
The redhead nodded as she softly said "Yay" and smiled as she saw Megan as well. She waved back at Casey.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Court  
She smiled and hummed a little as she sat in the seat and watched all the others.  
  
Leah, Dana, and Megan  
The woman smiled and hummed as she waved to the others, then sat at the back, so Megan could be with her wheelchair there. Leah nodded as she whispered "Okay."


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD

> Jackson turned back to Max and smiled. "She's such a sweet girl. She really is."
> 
> Elliot nodded and smiled at her. "I'm glad your happy, Jessy. She doesn't seem mad about the forgotten date."
> 
> Alex and Casey nodded and started getting all of their stuff together.
> 
> The judge nodded and waited for them to finish up everything.

Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- Court  
The Defense Attorney nodded as he smiled at the other male. He softly said "She seems very sweet..."  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Court  
The redhead nodded up at her one caretaker and hummed. She softly said "I guess she does seem fine."  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Court  
She smiled and hummed.  
  
Leah, Dana, and Megan  
The woman smiled and hummed. The little girl bounced a bit. Megan smiled and waved at Jackson then sighed and looked down.

> Jackson nodded and sighed. "Yea. She really is sweet. She's given me a chance that no one else has. She listened." He noticed Megan waving and waved back to her.
> 
> Elliot nodded and gently stroked her curls. "I knew she would be fine. She probably knows we forgot."
> 
> Casey and Alex finished getting their stuff together then told the judge they were ready.
> 
> The judge banged her gavel and looked around. "Order! The case shall begin! Defense, do you wish to give an opening statement?"

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- Court  
The Defense Attorney nodded as he smiled at the other male again. He softly said "She seems like she is that kind of gal" then looked up and nodded at the judge. He said "My client had innocent intentions, your Honor..."  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Court  
The redhead smiled at her caretaker, one of two, as she nodded at him once more. She snuggled into him and listened.   
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Court  
She smiled and hummed as she listened.  
  
Leah, Dana, and Megan  
The woman smiled and hummed. The little girl bounced a bit. Megan smiled and nodded at Jackson as she mouthed something...

> Jackson nodded and leaned back in his seat.
> 
> The judge nodded and looked at the two. "Alright. Prosecution?"
> 
> Casey nodded and looked at the judge. "The client had only bad intentions."
> 
> (What did she mouth?)

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- Court  
The Defense Attorney nodded back at the judge and settled back. As he heard what Casey said, he snorted and shook his head. To himself, he said "Really Casey...?"  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Court  
The redhead sighed as she looked at the others then at her hands.   
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Court  
She smiled and hummed as she listened. She sighed and frowned...  
  
Leah, Dana, and Megan  
They all smiled, as Megan hummed  
  
That she is rooting for him.}

> Casey sighed and sat back. She had to at least act like she wanted to win the case.
> 
> Jackson smiled at Megan then turned to listen to the judge.
> 
> The judge nodded and turned to look at Alex and Casey. "The prosecution may call up it's first witness."
> 
> Alex nodded and sighed. "We call up Leah to the stand."

Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- Court  
The Defense Attorney nodded as he looked at the judge and sighed. Shaking his head, he looked down then at Jackson.  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Court  
The redhead sighed and shook her head as she looked up and listened. Making a soft sound as she looked at Leah, she then looked at Elliot. "El..." she said softly.  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Court  
She sighed softly as she looked between El and Jess, and Alex and Casey. Shaking her head, she looked at Leah...  
  
Leah, Dana, and Megan  
Dana made a soft sort of sound. Megan nodded at Jackson again, then sighed. Leah blinked, then said "Y-yes..." as she walked to the stand.

> The Judge nodded and looked at Leah. "Place your right hand on the bible. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Once Leah said yes, the judge allowed the questioning to begin.
> 
> Casey nodded and went to Leah. "Is it true that your child was kidnapped, stolen from you? Would you point out the man who was found with your child?"
> 
> Elliot sighed and looked at Jessica. "What is it, Jessy? Are you ok?"

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- Court  
The Defense Attorney sighed as he shook his head and watched the Assistant District Attorney do her job....  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Court  
The redhead sighed and shook her head as she looked at Stabler and softly took a breath. She softly said "What if she falls apart? And what do we do if they DO win? People surely won't be happy..."  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Court  
She sighed softly as she looked between El and Jess, and Alex and Casey. Shaking her head, she looked at Leah and listened as the woman spoke.  
  
Leah, Dana, and Megan  
Dana made a soft sort of sound. Megan shook her head and...-silence-   
Leah blinked, then said "Y-yes...Yes, it is true she was taken from me. It was that man there..." as she pointed out Jackson.

> Elliot sighed and nodded. "I understand your concerns, but it'll be ok. I promise. It'll all work out."
> 
> Casey turned to looked at Jackson then nodded. "Let it be noted that Leah identified the defendant, Jackson Hale. That is all." She sighed and sat down.
> 
> The judge nodded and looked at the courtroom. "It shall be noted. Does the defense have any questions for the witness?"

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- Court  
The Defense Attorney sighed as he shook his head again. He nodded at the judge as he said "I do, Your Honor..." Looking at Leah, he asked "What was Jackson doing with your daughter, dear?"  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Court  
The redhead sighed and shook her head again as she softly said "I hope you are right..." Leaning forward, she tugged lightly on Alex's sleeve...  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Court  
She sighed softly as she looked between El and Jess, then Alex and Casey. Shaking her head, she looked at Leah and listened as the woman stumbled a bit then spoke again.  
  
Leah, Dana, and Megan  
Dana nodded. Megan -silence-   
Leah blinked, then said "W-Well, I got a call from my boss, I asked him to watch her..."

> Elliot nodded and whispered to himself. "For their sake, I hope I am right too."
> 
> Alex gasped as her sleeve was tugged on and turned around. "Um... Hi?"
> 
> The judge just sat and listened to Max interview Leah.

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- Court  
The Defense Attorney sighed as he shook his head again. He nodded at the woman as he said "So, you just left your daughter with a complete stranger? And was it a chilly day out?"  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Court  
The redhead made a soft sort of sound as she nodded at the male. She then looked at Alex and swallowed as she steeled herself. She softly asked "What are you going to do if anyone comes after Jackson?"  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Court  
She sighed softly as she looked between El and Jess, then Alex and Casey. Shaking her head, she looked at Leah and listened as the woman continued to trip up...This was so not good.  
  
Leah, Dana, and Megan  
Dana nodded. Megan -silence-   
Leah coughed awkwardly as she looked at her hands. She softly said "Yes, I-I did...Yes, it was a little chilly that day..."

 


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D

> Elliot sighed and looked at her. "We'll find a way to keep him safe. Don't worry about that."
> 
> Alex nodded and smiled kindly at her. "Yes. He'll have us to protect him. Don't worry."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- Court  
The Defense Attorney sighed as he shook his head again. He nodded at the woman as he said "So, basically, Jackson only took the child to try and find her a coat, and warm her up...Nothing further, your Honor..."  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Court  
The redhead made a soft sort of sound as she nodded at Elliot once more, huffing a sigh and nodding at Alex. She softly said "Oh, I am Jessica, by the way..."  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Court  
She sighed softly as she looked back at the woman, putting a hand on her arm as she went past to let her know it was alright...  
  
Leah, Dana, and Megan  
Dana nodded. Megan -silence-   
Leah made a soft sound as she shivered and went back to her seat...

> Alex nodded and smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you. You must be Elliot's cousin. He talks about you all the time."
> 
> The judge nodded and looked at him. "Alright. Any witnesses for the defense?"
> 
> Elliot chuckled and lightly blushed. "You're supposed to not tell her that!"

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- Court  
The Defense Attorney smirked as he looked back at the others in the seats. He nodded as he said "The defense calls Dana to the stand..." (because Jackson is on trial, so yeah)  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Court  
The redhead smirked as she said "Oh, he does, does he?" and giggled a little bit. She nodded as she said "Well, it is nice to meet you, Alex."  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Court  
She sighed softly as she looked up and listened to the judge, tilting her head to the side as she began to wonder.  
  
Leah, Dana, and Megan  
Dana nodded. Megan -silence-   
Leah made a soft sound as she looked at the female detective and nodded at her.

> Alex smiled and nodded. "Yes. He does. Although, I don't think I was supposed to tell you that. Ah, well."
> 
> Casey sighed and looked at Dana. She felt bad that the little girl had to go through this and didn't want to question her.
> 
> Jackson looked at Dana and kindly smiled at her, trying to comfort her that everything will be ok.
> 
> Elliot chuckled and lightly blushed. "I don't talk about her that much. She just comes up in conversation sometimes."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- Court  
The Defense Attorney looked at the little girl and felt a small pang in his heart...She looked so much like another he used to know years ago. Shaking his head, he softly said "Is your name Dana?" When she nodded, he asked "Do you swear to tell the truth?" When she nodded again, he softly asked "Did Jackson, at all, hurt you when he had you with him?"  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Court  
The redhead smiled and hummed as she nodded at the blond. She giggled a little as she said "Well, it is nice to know that he does." Looking at El, she said "Sometimes?"  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Court  
She sighed softly as she looked at the little girl and watched the Defense Attorney proceed.  
  
Leah, Dana, and Megan  
Dana looked at the man and tilted her head. She nodded her head, then nodded again. Softly, she said "No, never once...He NEVER hurt me..."   
Leah made a soft sound as she looked at her little girl... Megan -silence-


	16. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..........................

Just telling you guys

 

This WILL be continued, at somepoint

 

That is all

 

-SpiritWolfStar


	17. Not a Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .........................................

This

Is Not

A Chapter!   
It is here just to inform you

 

  
That from now on I shall be writing what was supposed to happen in the RP and what I believe would happen

 

~ _Spiritstar3_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No

Alex smiled and nodded. "Yes. Sometimes. Actually, its more like all the time..." Shaking her head, she hummed and watched Max...

Casey sighed and looked at Dana. She felt bad that the little girl had to go through this and didn't want to question her. But knew she would end up having too...

Jackson looked at Dana and kindly smiled at her, he liked how she told the truth to his Attorney.

Elliot chuckled and shook his head. He said "I do not talk about her _that_ much..."

  
Max Bright- 30s- Defense Attorney- Arrogant- Attorney Offices- Court  
The Defense Attorney looked at the little girl and felt another small pang in his heart...Shaking his head clear of that, he gently asked "And were you ever afraid, being in the cabin with him?"  
  
Jessica v Robb~ Twenty~ Wolf girl~ Dog trainer in progress~ Poseidon, some horses~ With El this time~ Court  
The redhead smiled and hummed as she nodded at the blond. She snorted as she asked "He really talks about me that much?"  
  
Olivia Benson= Forties? Detective, took over for Cragen= Case= Manhattan SVU= Court  
She sighed softly as she looked at the little girl and watched the Defense Attorney proceed.  
  
Leah, Dana, and Megan  
Dana looked at the man and tilted her head. She shook her head as she softly said "I was afraid at first, I wanted to know why he took me from Momma, but then he took me to this cabin and tried to warm me up and make it all better..."  
Leah made a soft sound as she looked at her little girl... Megan -silence-

 

Alex chuckled as she nodded and said "Yeah, a lot." She shook her head and said "Nothing to be ashamed of though, El..." She smiled again then looked up, adjusting her glasses a bit.

Casey sighed as she heard Max softly say "Thank you. Your Witness..." as he walked back to the table. Sighing, she said "I only have one question for this Witness...Did he tell you he wanted to hurt Megan?"

Jackson looked up at that, what did that have to do with anything?!

Elliot huffed and said "You guys....Quit teasing me." But smiled a warm smile all the same.

 

Max Bright

He shook his head as he heard the question. "Objection, the defendant is on trial for kidnap, not harming someone else..." He tipped his head as Casey said "Withdrawn...Nothing further." and sat down.

Jessica v Robb

The redhead giggled as she said "Alright." and nodded at the other woman. She sighed as she watched the trial continue...

Olivia Benson

She shook her head, what was Casey trying to do?

Leah, Dana, and Megan

Dana opened her mouth to speak, but then gasped as she heard what the Prosecutor asked and shook her head...She sighed as the Judge said "You may step down." and fled back to her mother.  
Leah made a soft sound as she looked at her little girl...She caught her up in her arms. Megan sat up and looked indignant, then sighed as she relaxed...

 

Alex sighed as she shook her head and glanced up as the Judge said "Call your next Witness." She said "We call Detective Stabler to the stand."

Casey shook her head as she nodded and let Alex now take charge.

Jackson huffed and slowly relaxed again....

Elliot nodded as he got up, and walked to the stand. He nodded at Alex, and as she questioned him about the call and the APB and everything, he answered quick yet professionally. He nodded at the Judge as she said He could step down after.

 

Max Bright

He shook his head and sighed as he watched them, he had said No questions for this Witness. The Judge said "Summations after lunch!" as both Prosecution and Defense decidedly said They had no more witnesses.

Jessica sighed softly as she looked at her cousin and shook her head, she headed out with Liv and El as they asked if she was hungry and she nodded at them.

Olivia huffed and shook her head as she followed after the others to the place where they were going to eat.

Lean, Dana, and Megan

The young woman thanked Leah as she pushed the wheelchair, they were going with the others. They watched as Max took Jackson another way, presumably to their own lunch. Dana smiled and clapped as she sat in Megan's lap, enjoying the ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex hummed as she sat in her seat, waiting for Casey to finish her summation...

Casey sighed as she stood up, but then steeled herself and began. "Jackson may not look like a man that would try and do anyone harm, but just look what he did to a certain woman..." Shaking her head, she said "Now, at first he may not have seemed to have harming her in mind, but I guarantee he would have if given the chance...He wanted to get away from us, and would have done anything necessary to this little girl..." She sat back down.

Jackson gave a silent growl as he shook his head, and rolled his eyes. He smiled at Megan and Dana.

Elliot sat and listened, arm wrapped loosely round the redhead sitting beside him.

 

Max Bright

He snorted as he sat and listened to Casey finish up her words. He stood up, brushed off his coat, and began. "Now, what Miss Novak said makes sense, or it would have at the very beginning before Jackson got to know this little girl. My client fell in love with her, and by the time Detectives finally did arrest him, even they had to agree Jackson was no danger..." He sat back down and looked at the Jury.

Jessica sighed as she rocked a bit and listened, leaning up against her male Detective and looking round.

Olivia brushed hair from her eyes, and waited...

Dana shuddered a bi as she and Leah sat and waited to hear the Jury's verdict. Megan sighed and hoped he got off easy....

The Judge watched them file back in. She looked up from the slip of paper she got handed. "Madame Foreman, have you reached a Verdict?" As the woman nodded, the Judge asked "On the sole count of Kidnapping and Endangering a Child's Life, Intent to do Harm, what say you?" The woman took a breath, and said "We find the Defendant...Not guilty."

 

Alex sighed as she knew it was wrong to think this, but was glad he had been found not guilty. She got up and said "Come on guys." as she walked from the room and towards the elevator. She watched the others trail after her as she got on.

Casey shook her head as she thought 'Wow, I actually am really glad he did not get convicted. How odd...' and trailed Alex to the elevator, stepping on as well.

Jackson hummed and smirked as he said "Thank you." softly and walked with Max, just a little behind the others, towards the elevator.

Elliot hummed and shook his head as he walked with Liv, Jessica, and the others and onto the elevator.

 

Max Bright

He hummed and smiled as he walked with his client, just behind the others, onto the elevator.

Jessica huffed and smiled as she embraced her cousin once she and the others were on the elevator.

Olivia hummed and stuck close to El and Jessica.

Leah carried Dana, sighing and shaking her head as she hummed to her and watched her smile. Megan sighed with relief and smiled, pushed by Leah, and nodded Thanks as the others rearranged to make room for her wheelchair.

 

Alex huffed as she saw the hoard of 'shark' news people and reporters and looked at the others.

Casey shook her head as she narrowed her eyes a bit at the 'sharks'.

Jackson smirked as the reporters flocked to them, smiling as Angelina made it to the front. She asked "What do you think of the verdict? Is Jackson innocent?" and gave a secretive smirk.

Elliot shook his head as he pulled Olivia and Jessica closer to avoid the sudden wave of bodies.

 

Max Bright

He smirked as he looked at Angelina, and said "Young Lady, would I have Defended him if I didn't think, from the moment that I met him, that he was innocent?"

Jessica hummed and smiled as she leaned on El, then her eyes flashed as she saw..."Gun!" she yelped, as some guy in the crowd fired and one or two bullets met their mark, Jackson...She suddenly snarled as she tore off after the guy, quick even in this form.

Olivia gasped and nearly yelped as she now noticed the gun..."Jessica!" she yelped as the girl took off.

Megan screamed "Jackson!!" as Dana let out a cry and choked a bit. Leah watched in horror...

 

Alex gasped as she saw the girl take off, and without a second thought she ran off after them...

Casey yelped "Jessica! Alex!" and began to run as well.

Jackson gasped softly with pain, but luckily the bullet(s) had hit him only in the arm as he had lifted it to block them. "Jessica!' he yelled as he saw her running.

Elliot gasped, then yelled "Alex, Jessica!" as he too ran after them. "Liv, stay with Max and Jackson!"

 

Max Bright

He growled as he watched his client, keeping an eye out for anymore of those 'dogs'...Angelina said "Jackson? Jackson are you alright?" and forced a smile when he nodded and held up his arm.

Jessica growled as she chased the man then shifted...-Time skip- The wolf (she had always been the dog, never the wolf, at least not very long anyway, at the Precinct) snarled as she licked her black lips of blood and stepped away from the body. She growled as she shifted back human, then whirled at the "What the H---?!" and saw Alex...

Olivia nodded and called "Be careful Elliot!" as she stood by with one hand on her gun...

Megan wheeled her chair away from the ramp and towards where Jackson was, on the top step. Leah hurried over with Dana, whom was crying.

 

Alex said "What the H---?!" as she saw the wolf turn back into the redhead, and watched the redhead whirl round. "What are you? You...you're...you're...you're some sort of monster! Aren't you?!" Alex yelped (almost yelped) then began to have a small meltdown.

Casey got there in time to eye Alex was panicking, and she sighed as she said "Alex, calm down..." then heard the low growl and watched the redhead turn back into the wolf and flee the scene. She saw the body...

Jackson shushed the girl and said "I am okay..." He held his arm out to her, and said "Now I shall have battle scars like so many others."

Elliot watched the wolf rush off, told Casey to please get Alex back to where the others were, and ran after the wolf's trail.

 

Max Bright

He chuckled a bit as he said "Yes, you will. Because you are like the Brave Soldier whom keeps on fighting his way through..." He smiled at Leah and Dana. Angelina sighed as she nodded at Jackson.

Jessica gave a low growl at Alex's words and mini melt down, shifted, and ran off again...She heard feet a few steps behind her and sped up, tail lashing...

Olivia continued to scan the crowd...

Megan said "Oh, you idiot!" then ducked her head. She heard Jackson chuckled and looked up. Leah smiled at Angelina and Max. Dana sniffled and said "O-Okay..."

 

 

_End! More to come!_


End file.
